Till Death Do Us Part
by David115
Summary: With Aquarius's key broken, her life is now at an end. Or is it? Will our favorite pink haired dragon slayer be able to save her from certain death and be able to find his way into her newly armored heart? Read to find out. Natsu x Aquarius, OOC, and maybe Lemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N: Hello reader's, me again with my brand new story "Till Death Do Us Part". This is a *drum role* NATSU X AQUARIUS STORY! I think I am the first author to do this pairing and am proud to bring it to you. This story may contain some spoilers so be on the look out for that, even though you should be caught up. *Cough Cough*. Just finished Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul Root A and all I got to say is, That f***ing cliff hanger! Man Tokyo Ghoul was my life but dayum it's too short. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story. Lets get on with it! *OOC* *Maybe AU?* *Natsu's old/new appearance***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The contract**

The forest...It is a beautiful place. A place that represents freedom and an untamed spirit. A place to go to clear your head or just to feel like your in a different world, and this forest did not disappoint. It was lush with green and was as fragrent as a flower shop. Tree's roofed the ground bellow, causing a mesmerizing shadow affect. An alluring slilence plagued the entire plain and the atmosphere was a solemn one. It looked as if it never ended, mile after mile of tree's shading the earth below. The air was crisp and clean and the ground soft yet firm. Animals could be seen all around the forest, eating, socializing and hiding from a new figure who has just entered the forest.

This figure was dressed in a long black cloak that was slightly tatered and almost swept the floor. A red sash was placed around the outside on the shoulders, along with white bandages wrapped around the arms. Black combat boots were being worn on the strangers feet and a scaly looking scarf wrapped tightly around the figures neck.

The figure's face was hidden behind a hood and was calmly and queitly walking down a dirt path going deeper inside of the forest. The stranger sneezes and sighs. They look around and notice a small clearing in the brush and decide to take a quick rest before venturing any further into the forest.

From this point, the stranger could see the sky clearly without being obscured by the tree's. It appeared to be sunny and their were no clouds present in the sky. The person takes a seat on the stump and un fastens their hood, revealing long spikey pink hair.

Natsu Dragneel.

It has been six months since he left Fairy Tail, after the Tartoras events Natsu decided he needed to become stronger to better protect his family. So one day after Fairy Tail began to recover abit he left. A simple note stating he needed to get stronger was all that he had left. He left Happy behind because of all the dangerous training he was going to be doing and he knew that the other members of the guild would not take his leaving lightly. Natsu shivers at the thought of Erza getting her hands on him and sighs, he lays down on the stump and gazes at the small portion of clear blue sky.

"Six months huh." Natsu says aloud.

These past months have gone by quick and Natsu could already feel a differnece in his power. He was stronger, quicker and somewhat smarter than before. He has been training non stop these past months and was on his way to an active volcano to test his strenghth against some lava vulcans. He needed to ensure his family never came that close to death ever again. He felt so helpless, the world was crumbling down around him and he had no idea were to start. He had no idea on what to do. He needed to get stronger. He needed to protect those he loved most. He needed to protect his family.

Natsu continued to stare at the sky, watching cloud after cloud pass by over head, he then sighs. "Im sorry guys. I had to do this, I have to get stronger so that you guys never get put in that position ever again. I hope you guys will forgive me, and I hope you'll understand." He says aloud.

Natsu then remembers a breif encounter with Gildarts he had a few months ago. Natsu told him about his perdiciment and Gildarts supprisingly understood Natsu and actually encouraged him to follow his heart and what he believed was the right thing to do. That was the last he ever saw of the man.

Natsu continued to gaze at the sky for some time before he started to feel his eyes begin to close. "I guess I could sleep here..." He says lazily as his eyes fully close and embraces the sweet temptation of sleep.

* * *

We are now in another clearing of the forest, this one is much different than the rest. It is dead... all dead. Trees are husks of their former selves. The grass is no more, just rugged charred dirt covers the floor. A once beautiful water fall is now dried to the bone and hollow. This piece of forest once beautiful is now nothing more than a baren waste land. Even the sky above the clearing was not spared from the agony of death. It was a pale sickly yellow color with black clouds looming over head. No animals passed through this section and those who did littered the ground with their bones. This haven of death is home to all but one. A woman laying in the middle of the dried oasis, strangley enough the woman appears to have a tail... a mermaid tail. She lies motionless not uttering a single word, just laying there.

Just then a massive golden seal appears behind the woman and a giant armoured clad figure comes out of the seal. He stands tall, towering over the surrounding brush and stares at the woman.

"Aquarius my friend, you have not much time left." The figure says to the now identified woman as Aquarius.

Aquarius says nothing but turns over very slowly to face the giant. Once she is looking at him she scowls. "What do you want my "king" She says the last word with venom.

The Celestial Spirit King just watches his friend, slowly dying before him. He sighs. "I hope their are no Ill feeling my friend, I could not have stopped what is happening even if I wanted." He says.

Aquarius speaks. "Tch. Your the one that came up with that stupid rule. I dont blame Lucy for this I blame you." Her voice failing herself at the end of her sentence.

The king lowers his head. "I know... If I would've known that my power would have been need so direly, I would have not set the price so steep." He says as lowly as he could.

Aquarius seems to soften abit. "Whatever. Its not your problem, im the one who's dying, im the one who's about to be wiped away from existence not you." She says.

"The breaking of your key was no easy for young Lucy to do. It was a choice she had to make in a dire situation, I hope you do not resent her." The giant says.

Aquarius scoffs. "Tch. I could never hate that brat, I've known her for so long. She's an exact copy of her mother." She says weakly.

"I wish I could help you but in your current state, their is nothing I can do." The king says sadly.

A single gust of wind passing over the two figures.

Aquarius moves her head so she is looking at the sky, a tear cascading down her cheek. "Can you tell Lucy...tell her that I love her...and I want her to grow strong like the woman her mother was...please...tell her." She croaks out.

The celestial king nods. "I will my friend...goodbye...I hope we will see eachother again one day." He finishes as another magic seal appears in the sky and he dissapears in crash of lightning.

Aquarius sighs, tears still running down her face. "What I wouldn't give for a hero." She says aloud closing her eyes, silently waiting for deaths cold grip.

* * *

***CRASH***

Natsu is startled from his sleep by a loud crash. He bolts up and gets into a fighting stance. He looks around sharply and inhales, he almosts vomits at the smell.

_"Whats going on?" _Natsu thinks. Were was this smell coming from, and what was causing the smell.

Sulfar and rotting flesh is what entered the dragon slayes sensitive nose. He covers his nose and resists the urge to vomit. His eyes begin to water and he emptys the contents of his stomach on the ground.

After his episode, Natsu picks himself up off the floor and takes in a deep breath through his mouth. _"I need to pin-point the location of that smell." _He thinks. Natsu kept taking in deep breaths from his mouth and then one final breath from his nose, singling it out too one particular direction.

To the north...

The smell was coming from the north.

Natsu this time successfully keeps himself from vomiting and looks towards the smells direction. "Im on my way, if anyones still their, please stay alive." Natsu says aloud and then dashes through the forest towards the smell.

* * *

Aquarius was still laying on the dirt floor of the dried oasis. She has been replaying the events of her thousands of years of life over and over in her head. Remembering all of the good times she's had with her celestial spirit freinds and her time with the 'supposed' love of her life. The time with Layla and finally the time she spent with Lucy. Some of the best of her life.

She might have been harsh on Lucy after Layla's death, but Aquarius loved Lucy as if she was her own. She enjoyed watching Lucy grow into the strong proud woman she was, just like her mother. Her biggest regret...Not personally telling Lucy she loved her.

She wanted to, as Lucy was about to break her key. Aquarius didn't want to leave Lucy, she didn't want to die but what choice did she have? Layla gave her a final request to protect Lucy in her place, to watch over her and act as the motherly figure she needed. So she needed to sacrifice her life to ensure a more important one was sparred. The time she spent with the golden haired woman will have never been forgotten by the mermaid.

She shakily opens her eyes and looks at the deathly sky above her.

"I love you Lucy...you damn brat..." Aquarius says lowly. A teary eyed smile making its way to her pale face.

Just as those words leave the maidens mouth, she feels her body begin to fade. **(A/N: Like when Loki was dying) **She raises a hand to her face and studies her features. It looked as if she was dissapearing...into nothingness. A sad end for a soaring star.

"Good luck with that pink haired hunk...Lucy." Aquarius says aloud, closing her eyes once more waiting for them to never open again.

* * *

"Aquarius!" A voice yells.

_"I must be hearing things." _Aquarius thinks.

"Aquarius damnit answer me!" The voice shouts again.

_"Damnit why am I hallucinating?" _Aquarius thinks again.

"Hang in there please hang in there!" The voice yells frantically.

_"Tch. Why am I hearing things? Why can't I die in peace?" _Aquarius rants. She then stiffens when she feels her body shift and feels a massive amount of warmth envelope her. _"W-w-what is this?" _She thinks again, all of this thinking was hurting her head.

"Your going to okay, you hear me your going to be okay hang in there." The voice says soothingly, rocking Aquarius back and forth cradling her in his arms.

Aquarius was shocked, shocked that someone had found her and had not died and shocked that the person was so warm. It was like standing next to a heater. It felt nice and the way the person held her, in a strong embrace was also very comforting.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Aquarius questions lightly.

The stranger continues to sooth her and gently says to her. "It's me Natsu, Lucy's friend, dont you remember me?" Aquarius again was shocked by the mans identity.

"N-N-Natsu?" Aquarius questions.

Natsu chuckles. "Yeah, It's me. Just hang in there, im gonna warm you up, your as cold as ice.

What Natsu saw of the once beautiful spirit did not sit lightly with him. Her skin looked pale and sickly, it was also cold as ice, her hair once a vibrant aqua marine color was now dull, her once deep blue eyes were now gray and faded and her tail, her beautiful tail once blue was now nothing more than a shriviled gray apendege. Her death was taking a massive tole on her body.

Aquarius was still at a loss for words. What was Natsu doing here, and why wasn't Lucy with him. She was worried, worried that if Lucy was with him what would she think of her now. She knew that she looked like, why would anyone want to look at something as dried up as herself? Maybe thats why _**he**_ left her.

"How could you even touch me while im like this?" Aquarius questions, thoughouly confused.

Natsu is stunned by the question. She's worrying about her appearence, at a time like this!? Man woman are something else.

"What are you talking about, is that really all you care about?! Who cares about how you look, your dying for Mavis sake!" Natsu yells, furious that she really thought he wouldn't help her because of the way she looked. He wasn't that type of person, he was never one to judge other people, not before getting to know them.

Aquarius was taken back by the out burst. Why was he getting so worked up? The fact that he didn't mind touching her even in her current state brought a warm feeling to her cold heart, even though the reasons behind it were incompetent, they still made the heart broken spirit feel slighlty better. She then hears Natsu sigh.

"Sorry for yelling at you, I was just angry that you really thought I wouldn't help you just because you look like how you do. I could care less about what you look like. I just want to help you, and if it helps...you still look as beautiful as ever." Natsu finishes, with a small smile gracing his lips.

Again, Aquarius was taken back by Natsu's choice of words. Were was the idiot from all that time ago? She still hasn't opened her eyes but she knew if she did she would be tearing up right now. She manages to snuggle closer to Natsu's form and sighs contently. _"Dying in his warm embrace may not be so bad after all" _Aquarius thinks sadly. She almost forgot she was about to die.

"Thank you." Aquarius says lowly.

Natsu smiles. "Anytime." He says.

Aquarius then decided to ask him the question she has been fearing since she found it the man was Natsu. "Where's Lucy?" She asks almost silently.

She feels Natsu shift slightly at the question and fears the worst. Natsu then sighs. "She's not here, she's at the guild. I've been gone for six months so I dont know what she's been up to." Natsu tells Aquarius.

Aquarius calms, knowing that Lucy was okay and relaxes. She wanted to see Natsu's face but opening her eyes was becoming difficult, so she takes in a deep breath and uses all of her strenghth to crack her eyes open.

She see's it, the pale rays of sunlight cascading onto her face. She opens her eyes as much as she could and once her vision clears, looks towards the man infront of her.

He sure has changed. He was even more hunky than before and despite all the damage happening to her body, she still found it in her to blush.

"Wow..." She mutters quietly.

Natsu's enhanced hearing however could still pick this up. "Wow, what?" He questions.

Aquarius says nothing and continues to stare at the man before her. He was perfect, strong jaw line, perfect facial structure, endless dark eyes and even the pink hair was doing him some good. Her eyes venture lower and stumble upon his open cloak, revealing abs seemingly crafted out of stone by the gods themselves. _"What I wouldn't give to wash clothes on those abs."_ Aquarius thinks dirtily.

Natsu starting to feel uncomfortable under her stare, decided to bring up Lucy again. "Sorry Luce isn't here, I wish I could've stayed at the guild but I needed to get stronger, I needed to make sure my friends never got pushed into that situation again." As Natsu went on he began to feel guilty. Guilty because maybe if he was stronger, Aquarius might not be in this situation.

"Im also sorry because if I were stronger, you wouldn't be in this position. You would be with Lucy and eveything would be okay. But I was weak, I was so lost and afraid I didn't know what to do. So Lucy had to take it upon herself to sacrifice her closest spirit just so we could live. Its all my fault." Natsu finishes, pouring some of his heart and soul out to the woman. He was beginning to cry now and sobs raked his body. He still held onto Aquarius but this time tighter.

Natsu continued to cry untill he felt a hand being pressed to his cheek. He opens his eyes and see's Aquarius gazing up at him. She looked rather worried and somewhat angry.

"You must have it hard, you have a large burden to bear. I can feel it. But don't you go blaming yourself for something you had no control over. It's not your fault you were being human, it's not your fault you cant do everything yourself. So stop being an idiot and just accept the fact that your only human." Aquarius mutters softly.

Natsu listened to every word the spirit had to say. It was eye opening to say the least. She knew of his burden and she knew of his pride which sperated the dragon and human half of himself. But what could she possibly know about his burden? It was his deepest darkest secret, something he would never let anyone know about, so how did she know?

Natsu just continued to gaze at the woman under him and felt himself at ease, it has been awhile since Natsu has felt like nothing was wrong, like he was...whole. Like he wasn't what he actually was. It felt nice...

"AHHH!" Natsu is knocked out of his thoughts by Aquarius's screams of pain. Her whole body looked as if it was fading and her face showed pure and utter pain. Natsu begins to panic.

"Aquarius! Whats going on!?" Natsu yells frantically, setting the woman down on the ground and kneeling beside her wondering what was going on and what he could do.

"Ugh! AHH!" Aquarius now began to writhe on the ground, tears spilling from her eyes due to the imense pain she was in.

"Aquarius please tell me whats wrong!" Natsu bellows. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Watching someone he considered family going through such pain was making the dragon slayer ache. He could do nothing but watch as his freind go through this torment, her eyes were shut tight and tears streamed down her pale face. Her screams of agony were all that filled the dragon slayers senses. Natsu began to feel it again...The feeling of helplessness.

As Aquarius was going through this her mind was also plagued with pain. The memories of all of her life came flooding in all at once, peppering her with emotion after emotion. Happiness, sadness, depression, envy, love and hatred. She was slowly going insane, her mind beginning to collapse. But then...one memory caused the siren to break, it caused her to really feel the cruelty of life, the eternal question...

Why do we live?

It was Layla...The memory of Layla Heartfillia's death. The horror, the pain and the sorrow at it's fullest and now she had to relive that pain over and over and over again.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Aquarius screams. Her eyes shut even tighter than before. She could not open them and the darkness that was plaguing her mind was taking hold on her soul.

Then and new image worked its way into her mind. The one she feared the most. The one thing she swore she would never let happen was now right before her eyes.

Lucy Heartfillia was dead...

She lay in a pool of her own blood, clothes tattered and hair matted. He once vibrant brown eyes were now a hollow gray and an expression of pure horror forever written on her features.

Aquarius just stared at the image of her daughters death, she could say nothing her already broken heart finally shattered and dropped as low as it could go. She swore she would always protect Lucy but here she was dead...just like her mother.

As Aquarius continued to gaze at Lucy's form she is startled when she hears a strangled cough coming from Lucy's body. Aquarius gasps and watches as Lucy's head looks her ways and stares.

"Why? Why did you let me die Aquarius? I thought you were going to protect me, so why did you let me die? You promised mom Aquarius..." Lucy chokes out but then instantly turns into ash and joins the wind to the sky.

Aquarius's eyes widen in shock and pure horror. Her daughter had died and she could do nothing. Regret and guilt began to creep into her mind causing even more pain. All of the memories of what she told and did to the girl were now surrounding her. All of the times she insulted Lucy, all of the times she hurt Lucy and all of the times she wasn't there for Lucy all shouting at her from all sides.

"NO NO NO! PLEASE STOP IT!" Aquarius screams again. Her eyes shoot open and the tears as well as the emotion run rampet. The light of the sun and the cold gray sky was what greeted her eyes. The worried expression of Natsu was also in sight. She's never felt so weak, so fragile or so vulnreable in all of her life and now she could feel it. She was about to be erased into nothingness. She was scared, she didn't want to die but what choice did she have? She knew what was coming when her key was broken and now she would have to deal with the after affects.

Natsu is shocked by Aquarius's pleading screams, but what really shocks him the most is what he saw in her eyes. Fear. Fear is all that was present in the sirens eyes. He's never seen such a pure look of fear in someones eyes in all of his life. He's also never seen the woman with fear in her eyes, Not through out the countless battles they've been in nor during the breaking of her key. It really disturbed him. The reason is unknown to the slayer.

"Aquarius please tell me whats wrong...please." Natsu begs, tears threatining to spill from his eyes. **(A/N: I did say OCC...Wait did I?) **

Then it happens...

The world around them freezes **(A/N: Like with Lucy and Loki) **Natsu is shocked as is Aquarius. The tree's being disturbed by the wind are now frozen in place. The clouds as well as the rays from the sun have froze and stay in place. Aquarius's pain has also froze, it has vanished and now she could finally think straight and was allowed to catch her breath. Her chest heaved with each labored breath and her eyes still stung with tears. She was now shaking and could only grab onto Natsu tightly, hoping and wishing he could save her from death.

Natsu is confused by all that is transpiring, Aquarius has just grabbed onto him tightly and burried her face in the crook of his neck, silently weeping. Natsu could feel her tears running down his body and was barley able to keep his at bay. Natsu then began to rub her back soothingly.

"Aquarius, whats happening?" Natsu questions silently.

Aquarius just continues to sob. She didn't want to tell Natsu she was dying, knowing how he cared for his friends and what his reaction would be.

She then feels Natsu's arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her closer, his head resting on hers.

"Please...Tell me whats happening." Natsu begs. He wanted to help his friend, he didn't want his friend to go through this pain alone she just needed to let him in.

Aquarius stiffens and Natsu feels it. "Please just tell me, let me help you." He says.

All is silent for what feels like hours until Aquarius decides to finally give in.

"Theirs nothing you can do..." Aquarius says sadly.

"Why?" Natsu questions.

"Because im dying." Aquarius says. Her voice failing her as her throat closes up and sobs rake her body.

Natsu was left with wide eyes. His friend was dying? Was this becuase her key was broken?

"Your...dying?" Natsu questions and as she nods, he feels his heart sink. One of his precious nakama was dying right before his eyes, in his arms and he didn't know what to do.

"How can we stop this? How can I save you!?" Natsu yells. Not wanting another member of his family to die.

Aquarius continues to sob into Natsu's chest, clutching onto the front of his cloak. She didn't want to die either but it was too late for her now, there was nothing no one could do. She just had to wait for her time to come.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Natsu screams.

It wasn't her fault, her key was needed and their wasn't any other way. Why should she have to die for protecting the people she cared about? It wasn't right and Natsu would not let it happen.

"Aquarius, how can I save you?" Natsu asks pleadingly.

Aquarius continues sobbing and shaking. There was nothing he could do. The price to pay for ultimate power isn't cheap. It's as they say all power comes at a price.

She knew the breaking of her key was suicide but she made a promise and she was going to keep it. She stops crying for a moment and looks up at Natsu to see him staring down at her with a worried expression on his face. His onyx eyes bored into her soul looking for a way to help her but sadly their wasn't anything he could do.

"Natsu..." She whispers, staring into his eyes.

Natsu is startled by the softness of her voice but answers quickly. "Yes?" He was hoping she found a way to save her, he'd do anything no matter what he had to do.

Aquarius continues to stare into Natsu's onyx orbs, almost losing herself in the process. "Promise me..."

"Promise you what?" Natsu asks.

"Promise me you'll protect Lucy in my stead...promise me...please..." Aquarius begs, tears staining her cheeks yet again.

Natsu felt his his heart fall as deep as it could into the pit of his stomach. Was this it? Was this the last time he would see the woman? Natsu's tears could not be held now and he let them flow freely. He hugs onto Aquarius tighter and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, weeping steadily.

"No...you cant die...TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Natsu bellows towards the sky. He wanted his freind to live, he didn't want her to die. He knew how much she ment to Lucy and he wanted to save her and reunite the two. Even if it costed him his life.

Thats just the type of person Natsu was. A selfless kind hearted individual. One who put others before themselves. A person you only met once in your life. A very special type of person.

Aquarius scowls at the man over her. "You idiot, why would you want to be the one in this position? Your so young...you have your whole life ahead of you...you shouldn't die here...stop being so damn selfless and just accept the fact that my time is up...you...damn...idiot..." She was angry at the man, his heart was in the right place but he knew it and she knew it, the guild wouldn't survive without him.

Natsu continued to sob, staring into Aquarius's gray colored eyes. "Please...you cant leave Luce...she needs you...dont make me lose another member of my family...please..." Natsu pleads to the siren.

Aquarius softens abit. "Its too late for that Natsu. Im done for. Just please make it back home safe and keep Lucy safe for me. Thats all I ask of you." Natsu didn't want to believe she was dying. He didnt want Lucy to find out that her first and oldest freind was gone forever. He was also breaking a promise he made to himself...to never let anything happen to his family, no matter what.

As Natsu continues to craddle Aquarius he feels her begin to lighten in his arms. Her form was beginning to fade even more and he could now clearly see through her. Aquarius gives Natsu a weak sad smile and grabs his hand, the coldness of her skin making Natsu feel even worse.

"Thank you Natsu...For everytihng..." Aquarius mutters as her eyes close and she completly fades, dissapearing out of Natsu's arms. All that is left behind was her gate key. One of Natsu's family members has just died in his arms. The feeling of helplessness returning.

* * *

Rage...

Rage is all that Natsu was feeling. In his hand was Aquarius's gate key. It was broken in half and was a life-less gray color. Natsu clutched the key tightly in his palm and looked up towards the yellow sky.

"NOOO! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK, LUCY NEEDS HER!" Natsu bellows. His magic flaring greatly. His eyes had morphed into reptilian like slits and were completly crimson save for the black slits and red pupils. Scales covered his face and his bandages fell off revealing black marking up both arms, they were now making their way to his face **(A/N: My theory for why Natsu is still wearing them)**. Natsu was entering his dragin force and his demon side was beginning to take control.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! GIVE HER BACK!" Natsu yells once again.

Suddenly time again stills around Natsu and he freezes, his rage doubling. He stands and thrusts his straightned hands foward as the back of his palms were facing eachother and feels them break through an invisible barrier. He then begins to tear the fabric of space and time itself with his bear hands, letting loose a dragon like roar with it.

Natsu was literally tearing a hole in reality. His eyes had made contact with the spirit world as he remembered it from the GMG and increased his power as well as his roar.

**"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT AQUARIUS!" **Natsu rages, his voice sounding like that of a real dragon but contrasted with a demonic sinister edge.

With on final push and scream, Natsu tears a massive hole into the other world, his arms flailing to the sides as the rip extends even further.

Natsu falls to his knee's and reverts back to his original form, panting heavily, blood leaking from his eyes. He looks at the rip in front of him and chuckles(?). It was atleast 100ft tall and 5ft wide. He had no idea how it got that tall but he was too drained to question it.

As Natsu was catching his breath a large figure began to emerge from the tear he had just made. It was clad in armour and towered over the dragon slayer. Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he recognizes the figure in front of him. The Spirit King.

"Who dare's breach my world?!" He demands in an enourmous voice.

Natsu recognizes the figure as the Spirit King of the Celestial world and feels no threat. He looks up at the figures face and hardens his expression as well as his resolve.

"You...GIVE ME BACK AQUARIUS!" He yells at the king.

The giant is startled by Natsu's outburst but as his eyes come into contact with the key in Natsu's palm, dread as well as regret hits him.

"My freind...she has passed. Has she?" The armour clad figure says sadly.

Natsu nods. "She didn't deserve to die, you have to tell me how to get her back. Please, I dont want to tell Lucy she's dead. Please help me save her." He pleas. The helplessness from before returning full force.

The Spirit Kings just sighs. "Im sorry young dragon slayer, but their is nothing that can be done. Her soul was broken along with her key and it was only a matter of time before she was lost. Im truely sorry."

"PLEASE! Their has to be something I can do! Anything, I'll do anything!" Natsu yells he would not leave empty handed, he was going back to the guild with Aquarius no matter what.

Natsu didn't want to lose another member of his family, especially not one as important as Aquarius was. She was his best freind's mother figure and her oldest and greatest freind. He needed to bring her back to Lucy so she could be happy again, and he would at all cost.

"Young dragon slayer, their is not-"

"Don't give me that! Their has to be something I can do! I won't let her just die, not without a fight! Luce needs Aquarius and you know it! What would Layla think if she could she her now!" Natsu cut the celestial king off before he could even finish. He was know pouring his entire being out the the king, hoping he would help him.

The king sighs again. "You give a good point. Lady Layla was always looking out for her spirits and would have done anything for them. As would young Lucy. I am also so moved by your determination to help someone you hardly know. Ready to give anything in order to save someone for someone else's happiness. You truely are one of the kindest and bravest people I have ever know."

Natsu just drops his head, literally kneeling before the Celestial Spirit King, he was ready to do anything in order to help Lucy's guardian. Whatever it took he would do it.

The spirit king was startled by Natsu's show of respect, it was at these moments that he began to ponder on an idea. Something that hasn't been done in thousands of years. A process in which an other worldly being attaches themselves to the soul of another in order to live in that world and be born anew. A merging of the souls you would call it. But the real question was, will Natsu be able to carry that responsibilty and would it even work?

As then celestial spirit continued to gaze at Natsu he saw three things that stood out the most in the man's lowered eyes. Determination, Willingness and Desperation. He really looked as if he was ready to give his life to save another. Not something you see everyday, but something you see once in a life time. It was in these moments that the king knew if anyone could pull this off it would be Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel." He says loudly

"Are you willinging to give up a piece of your soul and give it to Aquarius so that she may pass over into your world? Are you willing to care for the woman who will be stuck with you for the rest of your life? She will become a part of you and you two may never leave one another no matter the circumstance. Are you willing to accept that burden?" The Celestial Spirit King asks in a serious tone.

This was a very serious manner. They would be bound to one another spiritually and physically. One would not be able to live without the other, sharing the same soul. Aquarius might not be happy about being bounded to Natsu for all eternity but she would be allowed to live so she would just have to learn to live with it.

Natsu after listening to what the King had just said and let it all sink in.

Being forever bound to Aquarius for all of his life was the hardest thing Natsu had to swallow. Did she even want that? Was bringing her back just to be forced to stay with himself worth it? Natsu didn't really mind but he still had another opinion he had yet to hear and would never hear unless he did this. A merging of souls. Something he's never heard of.

A thought of Lucy crying suddenly crept it's way into Natsu's mind and he felt his heart drop. She looked so distraught and so lost. Natsu felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched the blond haired beauty cry. Natsu was standing right in front of her but she paid no mind to him but just stared at the ground crying. Natsu followed her gaze and gasped. She was at her mother's grave, her father next to her and resting next to Lalya's grave was a plaque.

"Aquarius" was all the plaque said.

Natsu was shocked by the revelation and felt massive amounts of guilt and shame plant itself in his mind. Was this what would happen if he didn't preform the soul merge? Was this a preminition of the future? If it was Natsu was not going to let it happen, even if Aquarius hated him for it he would spent the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. He would save Lucy's guardian. He would give up a peace of his soul to ensure Lucy never had to live in a world without Aquarius. Natsu was ready, ready to change his life forever.

He looks up at the giant figure in front of him and takes in a deep breath.

"I'll do it..." Natsu mutters lowly.

The Spirit King hums in response. "Are you sure young one? Are you ready to give a piece of your soul to my freind and are you willing to never leave the womans side?" The amount of seriousness in the giants voice scared Natsu but he brushed it aside and procceded foward.

"I am, I'll do anything to make sure Luce is happy and to make sure each and everyone of my family members lives a long happy life." Natsu says. A grin creeping its way onto his face.

The Spirit King smiles at the dragon slayer. "Very well. Natsu Dragneel, prepair yourself. This will not be an easy task."

Natsu nods and goes to his knee's and lowers his head once more, his arms resting at his side. The King points a single finger at the pinkette and a massive golden magic circle apears under and below him, as well as on all of his sides. The Kings face hardens.

"Are you ready young dragon slayer?" The Celestial Spirit asks one final time. Natsu just nods and clentches his fists. The King also nods and begins the transaction.

All of the magic circles begin to glow and an array of golden beams shoot out and all pierce Natsu's body, holding him in place.

"AHHHH!" Natsu screams in pain. He felt each and everyone pierce his flesh and bone's. He feels his vision fade and his mind faulter, the amount of pain the dragon slayer was in was unimaginable. Atleast 20 thin golden beams of light energry had peirced his body in various places and they were all scolding hot. Heat has never affected the dragon slayer before but now that heat was unbearable.

The King watched in fascination as Natsu had not been killed instantly by the first stage of the contract. "Natsu...Are you ready for the second stage?" He questions.

Natsu grits his teeth and nods slowly, prepairing himself for the pain to come but is was all in vein.

The Spirit King then pointed another finger at Natsu and a pure white magic seal appeared beneath the man. "Prepair yourself. For you will experience pain as you have never before." The Celestial King says lowly.

Natsu nods and feels all 20 of the golden beams inside of him begin to rotate, tearing and ripping at his flesh with slow shallow movements. He roars in pain as he feels this, blood started to pour out of his wounds and onto the white seal below, slowly changing it to a deep red color.

This goes on for about 5 minutes before the beams stop moving and dissapear. Natsu then falls face first to the floor, panting and writhing in pain. His wounds slowly closing due to the red seal beneath him.

"Rise dragon slayer." The giant commands. The contract was not near finished yet.

Natsu after hearing the Kings command slowly rises off the floor and stands on two shakey legs. He looks up at the Spirit King and sees him staring intently at him.

Without another word, the giant raises his hand outward towards Natus and as the seal began to glow even brighter the King clentched his palm and a massive beam of blood red shot up from the floor into the sky above.

Natsu again roars in pain, the amount and intensity previously unknown to the man. His whole being was ablaze and it felt as if his soul was being torn, physical pain that he could not even begin to describe taking hold on his mind.

The Celestial Spirit King continues to gaze at Natsu for some time before speaking. "Natsu Dragneel...Are you ready to proceed with the final part of the contract?" He asks in a very serious tone.

Natsu could only yell even louder as he heard the giants question. He tries with all of his might to reply but he could not fight the pain long enough to complete a coherent thought.

"Natsu Dragneel I need an answer!" The King yells. He needed Natsu to want this, to mean this and to know that this was his last chance to stop the ritual.

Suddenly something inside of Natsu snaps. A chain that was previously holding him back had been broken and he was ready to go through with this ritual.

"YES! IM...READY!" Natsu bellows, falling to his knees.

The King hums in response. "Do you Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, member of the Fairy Tail guild and slayer of darkness willingly give a piece of your soul to another in need." He questions demandingly.

Natsu growls. "YES! THIS IS FOR LUCY...FOR LAYLA...FOR AQUARIUS!" Natsu screams.

The King too growls. "RISE DRAGON SLAYER!" He yells at the man.

Natsu screams and rises as quickly as he could to his feet, clentching his fists at his sides and planting his feet firmly in the ground.

The King again hums in response. "Do you promise to stand by the woman? Are you willing to spend each and every day with the woman, to never be Abel **(A/N: AHH! You see what I did there? If you did you get a free cookie!)** to part ways, for as long as you both live? One will not be able to live without the other. Do you accept?"

Natsu releases an inhuman roar and raises his head to the clouds. "I DO! I ACCEPT! I'LL PROTECT HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" He bellows, a little bit of his magic flaring as he screamed.

The King gives a smirk towards the dragon slayers determination and over all willingness. It really was rare to find such kindness in a human being and he knew deep down that Aquarius was in good hands.

"Well then Natsu...You have compelted the ritual." The King says happily.

Natsu eyes widen in shock but that did not last for long as his whole vision exploded in crimson and he lost all consciousness.

The entire blood red beam he was ingulfed in exploded suddenly, throwing Natsu off to the side onto a patch of dead grass. He lay motionless but still breathing.

The Celsestial Spirit King looks towards Natsu's body and sees Aquarius's gate key laying loosely in his palm. The key began to glow a bright gold and welds itself back together, while regaining its lost color. It then rises off of his palm and floats over to his chest, were his heart would be. It stills over the spot and drops. It then began to fade into his chest untill it fully dissolved, leaving an exact image of the key forever tattooed on his skin.

The Celsestial Spirit King who had been watching the whole time smiles to himself and looks over at the rift in space and time that Natsu had made and chuckles.

"Aquarius my freind...I wish you a happy life with this man...He's something special...Cherish him...Forever..." He finishes as he walks back into the rift and with a swipe of the arm closes it.

As Natsu lay in the dead grass and as the rift began to close, the whole area that was once dead began to sprout back to life. The sky began to change back into an endless blue without a cloud in the sky and the lush green began to return in full force. The once evaporated waterfall was beginning to flow and fill again and the scent of death began to lift and be replaced with the scent of dense brush. Life as we all know it was beginning to return to normal.

But as for the snoozing dragon slayer...His journey had only just begun. For when he awoke his whole life will have been turned upside down.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG! That was killer! Phew! That was hella long and it's been a hella long time since i've uploaded. I got to say its all my fault this time. It was just me procrastinating "Oh I'll write tomorrow, Oh I'll write later for sure blah blah blah" And my job and school. Testing is coming up next week so maybe not writing time sorry. Well anyways, what did you think? Pretty good fist chap if I do say so myself. Also I do believe I am the first author to ever write a story with this pairing so yay me! Lemon? I have currently 3 stories in the works right now, A Natsu x Laki x Kinana one shot, A Natsu x Lucy x Erza smut story and a Natsu x Harem story. Well thats my time leave me a fav and a follow and please give me a review. It makes me try to do better and it always makes me happy to see words of encouragement. Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy will be uploaded next so look out for that. I hope to see you all soon! Love y'all! Bye bye! *Need idea's for Aquarius's new outfit. Help me out!***

**-David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N: Hello again people! Me again with another chapter and I do have to say that this story is doing great! Were at 90 follows and 70 favorites! All I can say is wow. Off 1 f***in chapter! You guys are crazy. I give a big thank you to all who followed, faved and reviewed. It really means alot and I thank each and every one of you. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I have alot of good ideas that I want to input into this story. Shout out to: "FanFictionHunter", for Aquarius's new outfit! Thanks for the idea man, they were all good but I just liked their idea abit more. No one got last chapters joke?! Abel, as in Abel Tesfaye! The Weeknd? My favorite music artist?! You guys hate me! *sobs*. Well everyone thats it from me, lets get on with it! *OOC* *AU***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forever?**

Natsu was still laying in the patch of grass that he was throw into after the soul ritual. He was breathing steadily and had an almost peaceful expression on his face. One that has not been seen by the man in a long time.

His discovery that he was 'E.N.D' really changed him. He was a monster, a being of pure and utter destruction and chaos, one who should have never been created. Zeref was his maker and he was so closely tied in with the black wizard that he almost felt a part of all of his sins. He was not human. Not in the slightest. He was a demon with a dragons soul. What would the world think of him now? What would his family think? What would Aquarius think? Natsu really had alot of explaining to do when he got back to the guild.

The atmosphere around Natus was calm and recluse. He was alone, not a single other living thing entered this section of forest even though it was brought back to life. It was calm, as if staying that way for the dragon slayer, but this tranquillity would soon be interrupted by the black figure approaching Natsu.

The figure was tall and well built. They wore long black hooded robes with red trimmings and an upside down red cross and on the back and sleeves. They said nothing, just staring at Natsu, seeming to be gauging something about the slayer. The figure soon begins to chuckle maniacly, summoning a staff that was all black save for a red gem at the top and silver lineings covering the base of the staff. The figure slams the staff into the ground causing a jet black stream of magic to move quickly towards Natsu.

As it reaches Natsu it stops and begins to be absorbed into Natsu, Leeching its way into his skin. The figure gasps slightly in response and soon begins approaching the dragon slayer.

"So...This is the keeper of Layla's daughter? Hahaha. You really picked a good one woman." The figures voice was male and was deep and raspy. In just his words you could feel massive quantities of power seeping through his tounge.

"I was hoping I would be able to claim Aquarius's soul but it seems this bastard beat me to it." He stops inches away from Natsu and jabs him in the side with his staff. "Hmmm. You really are different than the other humans I've encountered. You're body managed to eat my death magic. You will be my greatest obstacle in my efforts to obtain Lucy Heartfillia's keys. We will meet again...Natsu Dragneel, and when we do...We'll see if Layla was wise in making you the keeper of her daughter." With that the man turns around and walks away into the forest. A gust of wind passing over him moving his robes to reveal 8 onyx black keys. Each with a strange symbol on the ends;Celestial Spirtit keys.

* * *

Blackness...

Blackness is all the Natsu saw. He was floating in a void of darkness. He saw nothing and heard nothing just the darkness.

"What is this?" Natsu says tiredly. The last thing he remembered was seeing the king smile and then a flash of crimson. Now he was in this void and had no idea were he was.

"Am I dead?" He questions outloud.

"No hero. You are not dead. You are at you're first pass." Says a feminine voice coming somewere in the darkness.

Natsu looks around frantically. "Who's there!" No response. "Answer me!" Again, no response. "Show yourself!" Natsu soon here's giggling and began to become irritated.

"Ohhhh. I was right in picking you as Lucy's keeper." Comes the voice again.

Natsu jolts at the mention of Lucy's name. "What do you know about Lucy!?" He yells. "You better not hurt her, If you even think about it I'll kill you!?" He rages, fear beginning to creep its way inside of the pinkettes mind.

"Oh? Do you believe I'd hurt my own daughter dragon slayer?" The darkness around Natsu soon began to fade and he found himself in the sky. He could see the ground and seemed to be thousands of feet in the air. He could clearly make out the massive forest below him and clouds passed over him as well as the blue of the sky. It was all so surreal. It was another plain of existence. It had to be. Nothing like this could exist on the hell of a planet they call 'Earth Land'

"I really am dead. Aren't I?"

"No you are not hero, turn around."

Natsu does so and is met by a stunning sight. Before him was LUCY! She looked very different. Abit older but still stunningly beautiful. She was wearing white robes that showed off the tops of her breasts and were cut at the sides to reveal her long slender legs. The sleeves on the robes were long and almost swept the floor. A golden sash was being wore around her waist with a blue gem in the center. A long piece of the golden fabric was also hanging off of the sash. Her hair was put into an elegant bun and her bangs her swept to the right of her face with two strands of her hair over each shoulder. The most astonishing feauture was Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. They were brighter and deeper than before. She was the symbol of perfection. He really was dead. There was really a goddess before him. Lucy was here with him so something must have went wrong...

...He failed...

"L-L-Lucy?" Natus asks, his eyes beginning to water as he falls to his hands and knee's and punches the ground, his tears escaping from his eyes. "I failed you...I'm so sorry...Lucy...I'm so sorry..." Natsu began to fully sob now. Lucy was dead and it was his fault. This was his punishment for his failiure. He failed Lucy and Aquarius. Most of all, he failed Layla. He was told by Aquarius to protect Lucy in her place and he failed, thus failing Layla. His curse followed him wherever he went and now his closest friend paid for it. It was all his fault.

Lucy smiles softly at Natsu and walks towards him. She kneels infront of him and cups his face with both of her hands making Natsu's watery eyes meet her own. "No hero. Lucy is not dead. You've done a great job at protecting her and I thank you with all of my being. I am not Lucy, but her mother. Layla Heartfillia. It's good to finally meet you Natsu Dragneel." Layla smiles softly at Natus while still gazing into his shocked onyx orbs.

Natsu was at a loss. Here before him was Lucy's mother. A person he had never met but always wanted to. The stories that Lucy had told to him about her mother were incredible. Lucy had said that she was the most kind hearted selfless person you'd ever meet, and was an extremly kind person and one of those people that would never judge based on ones past or appearance. In a way she was alot like Natus, maybe that's why Lucy was so attached to the dragon slayer.

Natsu continued to stare at Layla. She looked so much like Lucy, an exact older copy. Everything was there from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her flawless skin, ample bust and her smell. Vanilla and honey. A heady combination that always soothed the fire mage. He continues to stare, losing himself in her molten brown eyes.

"Beautiful..." Natsu says outloud, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Layla blushes as does Natsu, realising what he had just said. He pulls away from the womans grasp and scoots away awkwardly.

"Ahhh sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Natus stammers. _"Smooth." _He thinks internally.

Layla had a shocked look on her face but that soon turned into a smile along with a fit of giggles. "My my my, I can see why my little Lucy fell in love with you." She then gives Natsu a sad knowing look. "It's a shame... That dragon side of yours." Natsu flinches, fixing his gaze downwards. "Believe me, I know. I love Lucy too, she's the most beautiful woman I have ever met and that mind of hers just sets her apart from everyone else. I would have loved to spend each and everyone of my days loving her, but sadly the world didn't give me that option." Natsu knew of Lucy's feelings. He had for a long time. Ever since he brought her to the guild he felt her attraction towards him and it pained him to know that he could never feel the same due to what he is. Power and Love always seeming to come with a price to the dragon slayer.

Layla smiles again hoping to change the subject. "I bet you're wondering why you're here. Well I can't explain all of it but from what I have gathered, you are in the middle of life and death. The Overseer'sare currently debating on what to do with you. You did preform a ritual that has not been seen in thousands of years and an extremly illegal one at that." Natsu pales. 'Illegal!' That damn Spirit King didn't say anything about the ritual being illegal. Man was he going to kick his ass when he saw him again.

"Illegal! I didn't know, I was just doing it because the Spirit King said it was the only was to bring Aquarius back... Crap... Looks like I really did it this time." Natsu says sadly.

"I know you're intentions where pure Natsu, but defying the laws of death is a serious crime here." Layla then grabs the dragon slayer face again and gives him a peck on the cheek, blushing like a school girl. "Thank you. Thank you for saving her, and thank you for protecting and caring for Lucy. You truely are on of the most genuine persons I have ever met." Natsu for his part was also a blushing mess, but that all soon went away and turned into a feeling of calm when she thanked him. The words "saving her" being replayed over and over in his mind.

He didn't fail. Aquarius was still okay as was Lucy. He did it, even though he might die those two would be okay. He could rest easy knowing that Lucy had her closest spirit back, and also Aquarius could finally tell Lucy she loved her.

Natsu soon turns into a laughing writhing mess. Joy overtook his senses and a final state of peace had washed over him. They were okay. They would live and he could finally be free from this damn curse.

"As long as those two live, I dont give a damn that I might die. I'd give my life for anyone of them hell to all of my guild. As long as they're happy I'm happy." Natus finishes falling onto his back and gazing at the sky, smile on his face.

"I wish it was that easy." Layla inturrupts. Natsu stops. "What do you mean?" He asks. Layla frowns. "Don't you remember? You and Aquarius now share a soul, meaning you two now share a life force. One cannot live without the other. So if you die then Aquarius dies with you." The world is never fair...Is it...

Nastsu was stuck yet again. If he didn't make it out of this then that damn ritual will have been for nothing. Natsu grits his teeth and clentches his fists tightly. Ever since Natsu can remember he's had to struggle and suffer. He lost all of the people that where closest to him, his biological parents, his foster father, his first ever friend and now he was about to lose his family. He had to fight for all of the things he's ever loved, he's never had one moment of rest. Always looking out for the thing that would try to take away his happiness.

"DAMMIT!" Natsu bellows towards the heavens. His eyes were beginning to haze and tears stung at the corners of his eyes.

"WHY!? WHY ME!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? WHY CANT I EVER JUST BE NORMAL!?" Natsu yells, waiting for some type of answer but all in vein. "TELL ME!" Tears fell freely from Natsu face now.

He was always put in this corner. Never had life been easy for the dragon slayer. He had to fight, work for all that was given to him, more than anyone should. Clawing away at his future was a cloud of black that always lurked in the shadows, waiting for him to mess up, waiting for Natsu to fumble so that it could take everything away from him...and he's just fumbled.

"Why...Why does life treat me this way...why do I have to fight...why do I have to suffer...why do I have this curse?" Natsu sounded defeated. He was burnt out. His fire that had fueled him for so long had finally been extinguished. He was hollow...he was broken.

Layla could only stare at Natsu with teary eyes for she's watched Natsu suffer throughout his life since her death. Fighting, clawing his way towards happiness. He was indeed cursed for nothing ever came easy to the dragon slayer, and seeing the usual cheery dragon slayer so defeated was horrid.

"Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry for everything you've been threw. I know it was hard for I have been watching you since my death, and I have to say you are the strongest person I have ever met. You always put others happiness before you're own despite having barley enough for yourself. Don't let this defeat you, you still have the hope that you will be allowed to live. Hang on to that for as long as you can. Please don't give up." She didn't want to see the dragon slayer like this, not now not ever. This wasn't him and she would make sure he was like his old self again.

Natsu let Layla's words sink in and couldn't find the strength to accept them. Nothing he's done had help anyone. Aquarius was still on the brink of total dissolution and Lucy was about to lose her best friend and closest spirit. How would she take the news? How would the guild take the news? He made a promise to Lucy to always protect her and to keep her happy no matter what, and now he's just broken that promise. That was all Natsu's tattered heart could take.

"What's the point? I failed Fairy Tail, Lucy, and Aquarius. I have nothing left..." Natsu mutters almost siliently.

Layla goes over to the dragon slayer and kneel's infront of him and embraces him. She was crying, tightly hugging the now shocked dragon slayer. "Please...Don't give up...Don't let this beat you, You're stronger than this...Lucy and Aquarius still need you...Please stay strong for them and yourself...Please..." Layla cries.

Natsu didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to keep fighting but Layla's words were true. He had two people heavily depending on him and his death would cause more suffering. He needed to stay strong...

...Lucy still needs him...Fairy Tail still needs him...Aquarius still needs him...

Natsu wraps his arms around Layla and takes in a deep breath. "Thank you." He says. Layla smiles and nuzzles his chest, happy she got through to him.

They stay embraced for what felt like hours but were in realtiy minutes. Natsu pulls away first and give Layla his infamous grin. "You're just like Lucy. She'd do the exact same thing when I felt like giving up. You two really are mother and daughter. You really were a great parent." Layla blushes at the compliment and give's a suprisingly shy smile to the dragon slayer.

"So...What now? How long do we have to wait?" Natsu asks.

Layla frowns. "I have no idea." She responds.

* * *

The two stayed in purgatory for what seemed like days. Waiting in the nothingness for an answer. Natsu was beginning to worry. He had planned to make it back to the guild in a years time but who knew how long he would have to stay in this place.

"Man. Whats taking them so long? Just give me my answer and lets be done with it." Natsu says aloud.

Layla was too beginning to tire of staying in this plain. They're was nothing besides talk to one another which they did but one can only talk for so long. She sighs, "I don't know Natus. We could be in here for years." She replies glumly. Natsu's eyes widen. "WHAT! Years! I need to get back to the guild! I can't stay in here for years!" Layla chuckles. "Not like we have a choice." Natsu slumps, "This sucks."

* * *

More time passed and Natsu was on the brink of insanity. Being cooped up in this space of nothing but blue and white was driving the dragon slayer mad. Layla on the other hand was doing quite fine, she found herself entertained by the pinkettes childish anticts. She didn't want to let Natsu know, but the only reason why she was in here was because she didn't want to leave the dragon slayer by himself, that and she really enjoyed his company. In all reality she could've left anytime she pleased but being with Natsu was actually quite fun, though she wouldn't let Lucy know that. She would have a heart attack.

"MAN! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yells, tugging at his hair. He was pacing back and forth and sweating like crazy. He was just in his pants and boots, shedding his cloak, sash and suprisingly his scarf. Leaving his entire upper half bare with the exception of the bandages on his arms. "I'M GOIN CRAZY! I NEED AIR I CAN'T BREATHE!" Natsu's fuse was running short, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay in this place.

Layla for her part was looking away from the ripped dragon slayer with an impressive blush on her face. She was fidgiting like crazy, being abstinate for as long as she had was really killing the poor woman. Being trapped with a hunky, warm, muscular dragon slayer was not working in her favor.

_"Keep calm Layla, keep calm. This is Lucy's bestfriend and love intrest, you must keep you're personal desires under control. So what if he could run you into the ground with that monster stanima he has. He's far too young for you, although that makes it all the more hotter" _She thinks worriedly, her blush and desire intensifying 10 fold.

Her restrain was running short and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to resist the alluring temptaion of having the dragon slayer rock her world. She spares a quick glace in Natsu's direction and immedieatly regrets it. Sweat was cascading down his muscular form and his hair added a wild sexy look to his already perfect physiqe. He was sitting on the floor with one of his legs proped up with arm resting onto. His other leg was fully extended foward and his other arm held himself up. _"WHY! Why does he have to be so perfect! Those god like abs and his strong arms. Ohhh~ I just want him to hold me!" _Lalya lick her lips hungrily and feels a long forgotten heat begin to pool in her nether reigons. It was too late for the blonde.

_"Sorry Lucy but I can't take his teasing anymore!" _

Layla was preapairing to pounce Natus but a golden seal in the middle of the floor beat her too it. She is startled by the seal as was Natsu who bolted up from the the floor and got infront of Layla in a protective stance.

The seal sits on the floor and was seeming to to get brighter by the second. Natsu casts a sideward glance at Layla. "What is this?" He asks. Layla looked scared and worried, her eyes were beginning to fog and Natsu could smell fear on her lithe form. "The Overseer's." She says. She was scared. Scared of the answer that was to come. It was a 50/50 chance that Natsu would be sparred but there was always the possibility that he'd be punished.

Suddenly a figure was beginning to form in the center of the seal. It was a figure of a very voluptious woman. Slowly but surley more and more of the woman began to appear untill the gloden light died out all together leaving the form of a immaculately beautiful woman.

She was wearing a white kimono and had her snow white hair up up in a Japanese style bun. She wore no shoes and had peircing red eyes, which were set on a certain shirtless dragon slayer. She looks towards Layla's direction and see's the woman blushing, panting and somewhat excited and dissapointed. She gives the golden haired beauty a coy smile, obviously interupting something.

"Oh, am I interupting something Layla?" A devious smile appearing on her face when she saw Layla's blush increase.

Lalya almosts doubles over at the goddess's interpretaion of the situation but she was right. She did interupt something, but perhaps it was for the best, Lucy would have never forgiven her. Layla narrows her eyes dangerously, they just had to send her. The one person that Layla just couldn't stand.

Sensing Layla's anger, the goddess steps foward eyeing Natsu the entire time. Her red eyes boreing into Natsu's suprised confused orbs. "You're probably wondering who I am." She stops infront of Natsu, dangerously almost pressing her massive chest against his bare one. Natsu blushes and forces his eyes away from the gods bust. She smiles. "I'm Ava. The goddess of Mercy and..." she shoots a smug look at Layla's vexed face. "...Beauty." Ava with that final word fully embraced Natsu, pressing her chest against Natsu's causing a delicious spark to shoot through both beings.

"YOU WHORE!" Layla yells, tearing Natsu from Ava's grasp and forcing his face into her mounds, a blush on her face.

Ava gives Layla an annoyed look. "Oh come on Layla, I'm only playing. I know how hard it is for you to attract men, especially one as perfect as this one." She says placing and arm under her massive bust making them all the more visually appealing.

Layla saw red. "Take that back! I could have any man I want. I almost had this one but you had to interupt!" She immedieatly regretted what she'd said as she dropped Natsu to the floor and placed both hands over her mouth, blushing like crazy.

Ava scoffs. "Sure you were." She turns away from the blonde with a smug look on her face, arms still crossed under her breasts. Layla shoots foward and gets into the womans face. "I was! No one would want someone as used as you. I bet its loose isn't it." Layla fires back, a devious smile on her face, hand resting lightly ontop of her busom. Ava's face then explodes in crimson. "Well I never! I'll have you know, It's still as tight as ever! Atleast I'd know what to do with a man! You'd probably let him do all the work. You selfish cow!" Layla wouldn't take that one laying down. "And? I may not have much experience with men, but atleast I didn't bed half of Earth Land." Where's Natsu in all of this?

"Take that back you blonde bimbo!"  
"Make me you white haired vixen!"  
"Atleast my breasts are bigger and not fake."  
"My breasts are just fine! Atleast I have the fuller rear out of the two of us! Men prefer rears **(A/N: Hell yeah I do!) **over breasts"

Sparks were beginning to fly inbetween the two's butted heads. Things were beginning to take a turn for the worse.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Natsu bellows rising from the floor, hands flailing outwards and coming into contact with two soft squishy masses.

"Ahhh~ Natsu-sama you're so strong~" Moans Ava.

"Not so rough Natsu-kun~" Mewls Layla

Natsu just had to have fallen behind the two goddess's and had to accidently smack their rears. Steam began to spew from the pinkettes ears as well as a fountain of blood from his nose. "AHHH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" All of Natsu's anger seeming to vanish because of the simple move.

The two women soon recover from their slaps and rub their sore rear ends.

"Well now that all that is out of the way, how about we get to the important details. Hmm?" Ava suggests.

Layla nods, still rubbing her rear and Natus also nods, a blush still on his face.

Ava too nods. "Well Natsu I'm sure you know you are not on Earth Land." Natsu nods and lets her continue. "You are in Purgatory. This is where all the dead come to be judged. You are here for you're crimes of defying the laws of death, and although you're intentions were noble there still are rules for a reason." Natsu nods again, knowing these details from Layla. "As you already know, I am the goddess of mercy. You should count yourself luck. 6 out of the 8 Overseer's voted for you're second chance, and I was one of them." Ava's words shocked the dragon slayer. He was going to be sparred. He was going to see all of his family again, he was going to be able to reunite Lucy with her closest spirit. He didn't fail. He did it. He finally did it.

He would be able to personally tell Lucy that he'd saved Aquarius. He'd be able to see Aquarius once more, tell her the news and hopefully make it up to her, bounding her to himself for life. He'd make sure that everyday that he lived was dedicated to making and keeping Aquarius happy. It was his new mission in life. For as long as he lived, Lucy and Aquarius would be happy.

Natsu falls to his knees and bows before the goddess, tears pooling in his eyes. "Thank you...Thank you so much...I know I don't deserve it and I know you all know what I am but Thank you..." Ava is suprised by the dragon slayer display but could only smile at the dragon slayer.

"You do deserve it Natsu. We all watched you struggle in your life. If anyone deseves a second chance It's you." Layla nods in agreement both smiling warmly at the dragon slayer.

Natsu rises from the floor and gives both goddess's his famous grin. "Well I need to get back to Earth Land. I need to get Aquarius over to Lucy and I need to make sure everyone knows I'm okay." Both women nod and go to see the pinkette off.

* * *

Natsu is now standing in the middle of another golden seal and the light was slowly starting to envelope him. He is now redressed much to the dissapointment of both females. "Hey? If I wouldn't have been granted another chance what would have happened to me?" Natsu asks. "You would have been put into one of two places, Heavenwhere the gods and acsended dead reside or Hell where the fallen and damned dead reside." Ava answers simply.

"Good to know." Natsu chuckles.

"Natsu." Layla steps foward. Natsu looks her way and see's her smiling at him. "Take care of Lucy for me. You're the only person who can. Please..." Natsu nods. "I'll always be there for Luce, whether she wants me to or not. I'll always love her. You have my word." Layla smiles, tears falling from her face.

With that Natsu fades from the land of Purgatory, not before raising his hand high into the air with the well known Fairy Tail symbol.

* * *

Layla smiles sadly at where Natsu had just dissapeared, tears silently falling from her soft face.

Ava noticing this goes to her friend and wraps her slender arms around Layla's lithe frame.

"You picked a good man to be you're daughters guardian. You're a good mother Layla." Ava whispers softly.

Layla smiles and hugs her friend back. "Thank you. He's the perfect example of a pure soul. Lucy as well as the entire world is face from harm as long as he's there." She looks down at the Earth below and smiles.

"I love you Lucy."

* * *

It is now dawn in the land of Earth Land and a certain dragon slayer is rousing from his slumber. He begins stretching, moaning with each pop of his joints. He felt reborn, re-invigorated. It felt nice.

One thing was off however. He felt weight on his chest and felt hot breath pelt his chest. _"The Hell?" _Natsu thinks. He cracks open his eyes and is blinded by the soft rays of the sun. _"Shit thats bright." _Once his eyes fully adjust he gets a good look at what was on his chest.

Aquarius...

...Aquarius was ontop of his chest. She was okay. The ritual worked.

"Hahahaha! I did it! It worked! haha!" Natsu was overcomed with immense joy. Finally life was going his way. Finally something right happened. Finally he'd saved her from death.

She was breathing softly ontop of Natsu, hands on either side of her head. She had a peaceful expression on her face and shifting his legs abit Natsu could feel she had two legs on either side of his hips. He smiles contemptly. _"I did it..." _Natsu didn't want to believe that this was all a dream. It felt like one but in his heart he knew it was real. Aquarius was safe and his soul sacrifice wasn't in vein.

Aquarius had on her usual jewlery and Natsu could feel the fabric of her bra being mashed against his chest. Natsu wraps his arms around the spirits petite waist, holding her in a lovers embrace. _"Why am I feeling this way?" _He thinks. Natsu's heart felt whole when he was with the woman. He's felt something tugging in the back of his mind telling him to protect her at all costs. He had the same feeling for Lucy but with Aquarius, It felt stronger and more...primal. Natsu didn't dwell on it for too long and just basked in the spirits sweet embrace.

* * *

The two continue to lay in the forest for sometime, Natsu just stroking the spirits hair and keeping her warm, mentally prepairing himself for an explenation when she woke up. He also couldn't help but marvell at how soft her skin has. He was running his hands up and down the womans back and gently caressing her waist, eliciting soft mewls from the spirit. Natsu was beginning to feel abit daring, he had no idea what was hapening but something in the back of his mind was compeling him to make the spirit make more sounds. So he decided to venture abit further, moving his hands from her waist to her full thighs, fondling the smooth skin making the woman atop him purr. Unfortunatly on the way down Natsu discovered that she was completly bare from the waist down.

A blush that rivaled the intensity of the sun appeared on the dragon slayers face. Her woman hood was practicly lined up with his groin and that realization caused a certain part of Natsu's body to come alive. _"CRAP! I need to get her off me." _Natsu thinks frantically. He removes his hands from her form and uses them to prop himself up and slide from under Aquarius. As he was doing so she suddenly gasps and grips tightly to the front of Natsu's cloak, startling him and stopping his movements.

"D-D-Dont go...please..." She whimpers, a scared expression apearing on her face.

Natsu's breath hitches. She sounded genuinly scared and with it a sudden flash of fear crossed his mind. He stops all attempts to move and lay's back down on the floor. Aquarius immediatly moves up on the dragon slayers body and goes back to her previous position, a satisfyed smile on her face. Natsu's blush comes back full force but ignores it. Aquarius needed him and he'd be there. So for now he'd wait for her to wake. Closing his eyes silently waiting for Aquarius to awake from her slumber.

* * *

_"Here's that warmth again." _Aquarius thinks. _"It feels like Natus but that couldn't be it. I'm dead."_ Realization soon hits the spirit. _"Wait! I shouldn't be able to feel anything, so what is this?" _Confusion was beginning to overwelm the spirit.

The warmth was comforting, it felt exactly like Natsu. It had to be him. _"Let me see if I can..."_ Aqaurius tries to see if she could move anything and she was able! She move her arms and came into contact with something soft, firm, and warm. She tries to move her tail and is suprised when she doesen't feel it but two long appendages instead! _"What's going on?" _Sudden panic started to wash over the spirit and she began to squirm. A pair of arms wrapping around her waist stop her struggles. The way she was held it felt exactly like "Natsu...". Aquarius says aloud, tears forming in her closed eyes.

The arms around Aquarius tighten. "You're finally awake. Thank Mavis it worked." Natsu says softly, using one of his hands to stroke the spirits hair.

Aquarius was in shock. How was she still here? What did Natsu do? She attempts to sit but she felt too weak to do so. Natus noticing this helps her, seating her in his lap but ignoring the position. They were now face to face and she still would not would open her eyes.

"Aquarius. Open you're eyes." Natsu says.

Aquarius didn't want to too, in fear of this all being a cruel trick her mind was playing on her. Tears spilled from her eyes, her fear doubling when she feels Natsu's arms leave her waist. They instead move to her face and begin to wipe away her tears. "I'm here. This is all real. I promise you." Aquarius was in awe at the way Natsu was speaking to her. So comforting and soft, it really made her think she was dreaming but the gentle touches of his hands made that feeling dwindle.

With a deep breath Aquarius slowly opens her eyes and see's Natsu's smiling. She gasps. "H-H-How?" She asks shakily. Natsu grins. "It wasn't easy but I was able to contact the spirit king and he told me of a way I'd be able to save you. He preformed a ritual that spilt my soul in two and gave you the other half." Natsu lifts up his cloak and shows Aquarius the tattoo he got from doing so. "See?"

***SMACK***

"YOU IDIOT!" Aquarius yells.

Natsu was in a state of shock. She had just slapped him for saving her? What did he do? What went wrong? He was about to ask but Aquarius beat him too it.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that damn ritual is!? Do you!? You could've died you moron! What would you have done if you had died!? Lucy and you guild would be devistated! How could you be so stupid!?" She screams. "I can't believe you would do something so stu-AHH"

Aquarius was cut off as Natsu tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms to either side of her head. "I dont give a damn about the risks! I'd glady give my life to any of the people I love! Lucy needs you! I know you know that, you still need to tell Lucy you love her and if doing something as dangerous as that ritual is the only way then so be it! You still have time on this earth and I plan to help you keep it." Natsu had never been more determined in his life. He needed to show Aqaurius that without her Lucy would be crushed. Not even he'd be able to save her. "I'm never going to let any of my family die. Not without a fight." He says lowly. Staring into Aquarius's shocked blues eyes.

Aquarius was at a loss for words. "I-I-I-"

"Don't say anything. I know you dont want to be bound to me. I dont care if you hate me now but know this. Even if me spending the rest of my time on this planet making it up to because of my choice becomes my life, it will not matter. I'd do this for anyone of you." Natsu says.

Why?

Why was Natsu so selfless? Why could he worm his way into her heart no matter how hard she tried to seal it off? Why would he do something so dangerous for someone he hardly knew? She didn't desereve a piece of his soul. He didn't desreve to be bound to someone like her. So why was he so a peace with it? He knew his life would never be the same so why was he so care free about it? Aquarius began to feel guilty for her earlier action, lowering her gaze from the dragon slayers.

"Natsu...I'm sorry. I've been so stupid. It's not that I dont want to be bound to you and I certainly dont hate you. Its just...Why would you do something so dangerous for someone you hardly know?" She asks.

Natsu gets off the spirit and falls onto his back, staring up at the sky. "I love Lucy. I wish we could have been more but sadly my dragon slayer magic prevents that. You're important to Lucy so you're important to me. I've known you for sometime even though we've never really spoken. As long as Luce is happy I'm happy. Thats all I can do now." He hated himself for breaking Lucy's heart and he didn't even think he had the right to be her friend anymore. She assured him that she didn't resent him for something he has no control over but Natus always felt that he brought Lucy nothing but pain.

Natsu closes his eyes. "I'll always lover her. I'm going to protect her and everything she holds dear with my life..for as long as I live." Aquarius didn't know what to say. What could she say? She knew that Natsu rejected Lucy and thought it was becasue he just didn't like her but was informed about his dragon side and could only feel pity towards the two.

Aquarius then starts to rise off the floor to test her new legs.

"Don't." Natsu says, eyes still cloesed.

Aquarius is confused. "Why? I know how to stand and I think I can walk. Whats wrong?" She asks.

Natsu chuckles. "Look down."

She does so and explodes into crimson. "KYAAA!" She screams, covering her shame. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME!" She demands.

"It's called a vagina." Natsu says bluntly. "I'll let Luce explain how its used when we get back to Fairy Tail." He gets off the floor with his eyes still closed and begins to shed his red sash and cloak. He tosses them to the woman. "Here put these on." Aqaurius takes them and begins to settle them into cover.

"You pervert..." She mutters with rosy cheeks.

* * *

"All set?" Natsu asks.

Aquarius used the sash as make shift underwear and the cloak and a skirt. "Yeah I'm ready." She says, her cheeks still pink.

"Okay let ge-" Natsu is interupted by two voices coming from behind them. A man and woman.

"Woah. Look what we got here babe two lost little pups." Says the man who was dressed in an all leather biker suit.

The woman looks at the pair and smiles. "Well well well. You picked a bad time to get lost." She says wickedly.

Both persons then pull out knifes and point them towards the mages.

"GIVE US ALL YOU MONEY!" They yell in unison.

Natsu gives Aquarius a sideward glance. A feral grin on his face. "Shall we?" He ask.

Aquarisu smiles. "We shall." She needed to get some of this anger and frustration out.

_One beat down later._

"Well that was easy." Say's Natsu, rubbing the back of his head. Looking at the heap that used to be two muggers.

Aquarius smirks. "Hmph. Showed those two who's boss. Thanks girl for the clothes." Said woman groans in pain, wearing nothing but her undergarments.

Natsu takes in the appearence of the spirit and smiles. "You look good."

Aquarius was wearing a sleeveless black vest that was closed but still showed of the tops of her ample bust, black short shorts and black sandles all trimmed in gold. She still wore her regular jewlery, the head piece and two arm bands with the Celestial symbol for Aquarius still ontop of her busom.

She smirks at Natus. "Thanks. I think I like you better shirtless." She says slyly.

Natsu chuckles. "Lets get going." He says as he starts to walk out of the forest.

"Where we going?" Aquarius asks.

Natsu looks back at her and smirks.

"To Fairy Tail."

* * *

**A/N: BAM! Second chapter boi! That was killer... Sorry for being late again but damn have I been busy. **

**No not with work but with Family and Friends but hey, what you gonna do? Also I play alot of Team Fortress 2 on PC as well as Skyrim on XBOX and PC. e3 hype!**

**So what did you think? I think it was pretty good but it kinda felt rushed in some places, but you all need an update and so I'm just gonna have to roll with it. What do you guy's think about the comic relief? Too much? Let me know.**

**I think I need a beta reader, I re-read my stories myself to try to fix any problems I see but I think another set of eyes would help. I do not know how any of that stuff works but anyone want to help me out?**

**What do you guy's think about me turning Lucy into a kid again and having Natsu and Aquarius play the parental role? "The Keeper of Worlds" suggested it and I thought it was a pretty good idea. What do you think?**

**Anyone else think Lucy and Layla play a bigger role in Fairy Tail. I mean (correct me if I'm wrong) Layla died on the day the dragons dissapeared so it has to mean something. Let me know what you think.**

**I dont know if any of you caught it but I almost uploaded this with a damn lemon! You peeps can probably make out where it was gonna go down, when I realized it I was like WTF? So I cut it out and saved it. Anyone want to see it? It's pretty damn good lol. I guess I just got so into my writing (and The Weeknd was playing) that I didn't even realize what I was writing. Damn my perverted brain!**

**Well thats it folks. Give me a Fav and Follow as well as a review, I need feedback! I love you all! Bye Bye!**

**"Royal Decisions" Will be uploaded next...**

**-David115**


	3. Chapter 3

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N: Hello again reader's! Me again, glad to be back! OMFG! This story is blowing up! It's insane! 100+ follows and fav's! I never thought I'd make it to where I am today and all I have to say is thank you. Honestly. I really never expected to gather the following I have right now and the amount of larger authors checking out my stories tells me I'm doin something right. I love all of you and I thank each and everyone of you! This story is extremly fun to write and is as of now my personal favorite. I've set up a poll on my profile for the option of de-ageing Lucy. I got alot of mixed reactions last chapter so I'm just goin to leave it up to you people to want to input it or not. Go vote now! You got untill I feel like taking it down so hurry up! Well that's all from me, hope you enjoy and I'll see you on the next one! Bye! *OOC***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Consequences**

Natsu and Aquarius have been traveling for about 3 days, making their way back to Magnolia. They where still about 10 miles from the nearest town and have only been out of the forest for about a day. They had to camp out in the forest much to Aquarius's dismay but being cuddled up to Natsu seemed to change her mind. She was still getting used to walking and dealing with all of the difficulties of being a woman. Using the restroom was quite awkward for the woman, more so for Natsu having to explain what to do. He needed to find Lucy fast or things would be gettin weirder.

It was about mid-day and the pair are currently walking a dirt road on their way to the Eastern Railway. Taking the first train back to Magnolia.

"Hey Aquarius, what do you think the guilds gonna do when we get there?" Natsu asks.

Aquarius hums. "I don't know. Freak out probably...I can't wait to see Lucy." She says queitly.

Natsu smiles. "She's gonna be so happy. I'm glad I was able to save you." Aquarius blushes and burries her face in his back.

He was giving her a piggyback ride because her feet where starting to hurt so Natsu offered to carry her which she couldn't refuse. He was still shirtless save for his scarf for Mavis's sake!

Natsu chuckles. "I still can't believe you stole that girls clothes." He muses.

Aquarius smirks. "They where nice clothes. Too nice for a hag like her." She still was the same ole Aquarius. A bitch when needed but a caring woman when the time calls.

Natsu laughs but something he's been wondering for awhile now comes into mind. "Hey Aquarius...Don't take this the wrong way but how old where you as a spirit?" He asks.

"You know it's impolite to ask a lady her age right?" She says slyly.

Laughing sheepishly Natsu blushes. "Hahaha. Please don't kill me?" He jokes.

"Well since you're carrying me I guess I'll let it slide. I was as old as magic itself. I was created after the Spirit King along with all the others. So I was in the thousand's." She says.

"Hmm. That's intersesting. I guess you're 18 now." Natsu says.

Yes, she was now as old as Natsu. Taking part of his soul gave her his age. Her body took form off of his soul and luckily she didn't take any of his demon with her. They now share the same birthday, so that's cool.

"Yeah. Thanks. 18 sounds alot better than a thousand." Aquarius jokes sourly. The memories of her and Scorpio still fresh in her mind.

The break up with Scorpio had not been pretty. After thousands of years together, he had thrown it all away for 1 night. For 1 woman. Though she couldn't blame him. For there was one thing that she couldn't offer him that any other woman could. Natsu picked up on this and casts his gaze downwards.

"Yeah. Luce told me about that. I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Natsu says quietly.

Aquraius says nothing. She hugs onto Natsu tighter and he feels tears begin to fall on his back. "I was selfish to have him stay with me...those thousands of years he stayed, he didn't have to but he did. Even though I couldn't give him what I know he wanted, he stayed loyal...But a man can only take so much." She sobs.

Natsu frowns. He didn't like it when she was like this. He looks off to the side and see's a pond with a nice medow and a big shady tree. He goes to the spot on sets Aquarius down by the tree. He then sits, leaning on the tree and motions her to sit with him. She does so and leans her back against his chest and he wraps his arms around her in return.

"I'm sorry Aquarius, I really am. No one should have to go through such a thing...I promise you with every fiber of my being...I'll keep you safe...I'll keep you happy and I'll make sure you live a long happy life...I promise you." Natsu really felt sorry for the spirit. No one should have to go through something like that, especially with someone you loved. He was pretty angry with Scorpio but from Aquarius's point of view, she made it out to be her fault. He didn't care. Natsu was brought up by Igneel to respect a woman. They are delicate creatures that are a privlage to be stood by. Not something you can toy with and just toss away. Natsu would have to have a nice 'chat' with Scorpio when he saw him again.

Aquarius for her part was at a loss for words. Natsu sounded so serious and sorry. His voice held emotion that's she's never even experienced before. His words made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her, like she was being protected. That's just what he swore to do. To keep her happy, protected and cared for. She didn't know why but she actually wanted to be cared for that way. She was strong but Natsu just was something else. She guessed it was because of his half of the soul that she was feeling this way but still. Part of her wanted to be cared for by Natsu...

...Forever.

Smiling Aquarius turns around and embraces Natsu suprising him. She nuzzles his chest and hiccups.

"You're an idiot...Making me feel this way." She says. chuckling slightly

She had no idea why she was feeling this way. She buried these types of feelings after the Scorpio incident but Natsu had wormed his way into her heart and revealed the feelings. She liked it. She swore she'd never be hurt by a man again but Natsu had changed that...As long as she had Natsu she'd be happy...But he didn't need to know that...Yet.

Sighing, she snuggles to his chest and releases a mewl. His warmth was intoxicating as well as his smell. His arms also added to her comfort. She could get used to this.

Natsu was abit shocked about Aquarius embracing him so suddenly but didn't protest. He liked how she held him and he felt at ease while she was near. Natsu had never felt this way about anyone before and what he was experiencing was very confusing. Perhaps he'll ask Gajeel about it. The older dragon slayer had a little more time with his father so maybe he knew what was going on.

The two just continue to sit under the shady tree, holding one another. The sun was starting to set and they weren't that far from the town.

"Hey Aquarius, lets get moving. If we leave now we'll be in Magnolia by sunrise tomorrow." Natsu says softly.

Aquarius just grunts and pulls away. "Fine." She says sourly. She really was enjoying his heat and embrace but she really wanted to see Lucy so she'd just have to suck it up and move. Or did she? Smiling deviously, she puts on her best helpless face and extends her arms outward like a child asking to be held. "Can you carry me?" She asks cutely. Smiling when she saw the dragon slayer blush.

"S-S-Sure." He stammers.

She smiles triumphantly and gets onto the dragon slayer back, returning to her happy place.

"Tell anyone about that or this and I'll kill you." She says lazily.

Natsu chuckles. "No problem...Sleep well..." He says quietly.

Alone with his thoughts and the light of dusk Natsu pushes onwards. His feelings where raging like wild fire and his heart was pounding in his chest. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck and her hot breath pelted his skin casuing him to shiver. Her thighs where noticibly soft and her could feel her breasts being pressed up against his back. He just had to start noticing these things now. Maybe carrying her wasn't such a good idea. Sighing Natsu continues his trek, the Eastern Railway coming into view.

_Eastern Railway:_

"Man this place makes me sick." Natsu say aloud, his face already beginning to turn green.

***CHOOCHOO***

_"Train 5A departing for Arris!" _Comes a voice from a microphone.

_"Train 4M for Magnolia now boarding!" _The voice calls out.

***CHOOCHOO***

"Aww man, I'm in hell..." Natsu says. He was eyeing train _4M_ and was staring at it with narrowed eyes. "It's just you and me train. Prepair to be beaten! I've been training for this day!" Natsu shouts, causing a number of people around him to sweat drop. He was talking to a train.

"Uhhh. We only have private carts left. Sooo 3000 jewel sir." The conductor say's awkwardly. A shirtless man who's carrying a woman was just talking to a train. Kids these days.

Natsu just grumbles and hands the man the money. "Wish me luck." He says sadly, boarding the train.

"Good luck?" The man says confused, handing Natsu a seat ticket. What where the kids of this generation doing these days?

_The Train:_

"Cart 12. Cart 12. Where are you cart 12." Natsu says, holding his ticket and looking for his cart. It was a private cart with a bed and restroom. It was a little expensive but it was worth it to be able to get a nice soft bed to lay in.

"Ahh! Cart 12!" Natsu says happily, swinging the door open and going inside.

The cart was very nice. Nice big bed with black covers and sheets. Nice red drapes covering the window and a dim light batheing the room. Good sized bathroom with a sink, toilet, shower and hot tub. Worth the extra jewel overall.

Sighing again, Natsu heads over to the bed and lowers Aquarius onto it and situates her. He covered her and placed her jewlery on a near by night stand.

"I'll be back Aquarius. I'm gonna go find some food. I'll bring you back some." He says queitly. Wraping his scarf around her neck leaving him bare from the waist up.

He smiles, light pink dusting his features. He just gave up his scarf. No one had ever gotten that privlage. He didn't know why he did but it felt right.

***Grumble***

"Right food!" Natsu says dashing out of the room and locking it behind himself, failing to notice a distressed looking Aquarius.

_With Natsu:_

"Ahh man. Where's the food on this thing." Natsu says.

The train hasn't started moving yet so he had to be quick and find something to eat before it did. He was noticing all the women lustfully staring at him but paid it no mind and continued to search.

"Hey~ I have 100 jewel~ Come over here big boy~" A woman part of a larger group of women calls.

Natsu looks towards the woman and see's her waving jewel at him. He goes over to her to see what she wanted. "You have food?" He asks.

The woman smiles slyly. "Well~ You're more than welcome to eat me mister hunk~" She says lewdly. Her female friends faces reading the same thing.

Natsu draws a blank. "Ahhh. No thanks, I kind of in the mood for meat." He replies, not knowing what he was implying.

The women all blush and start to imagine a very perverted man on man scene staring Natsu and another man. Blood began to spew from many of the womens noses and even more perverted stares stop on the dragon slayer.

"I'd pay to see that!" One of the women yells, stuffing money into Natsu's pants.

Natsu was taken back at the gesture and was about to say something but one look at the money stopped all protests. There was atleast 500 jewel in his pants and from the looks on the women's faces there was more to come. He needed money for he was now broke and he remembered a tip that Erza gave to him awhile back. _"If you see an oppourtunity take it!"_ Now she probably wasn't refering to this but rather to a fight but Natsu being Natsu twisted the words to work in his favor.

Smirking sexily casuing the women to squeal, Natsu prepairs for the easiest payday of his life.

_With Aquarius:_

Aquarius was still laying down on the bed of her cart but was sweating, tossing and turning and quivering in fear. She had a scared expression on her face and her bottow lip was trembling. She appeared to almost be crying out for someone but for who wasn't clear.

"N-N-Natsu." She whimpers.

She felt vulnerable at the moment. The warmth of Natsu was gone and she was left with a cold feeling. She felt as if a mass was opened in her heart and thus a void created. She felt fear slowly start to creep itself into her mind. The feeling of helplessness returning. Without Natsu she felt helpless. She felt weak and powerless. Without Natsu she was half of herself. Without Natsu she was nothing but a shell. She needed Natsu back.

"Natsu..." She cries out. Her tears fully falling off of her pale face.

_With Natsu:_

"HAHA! Keep it coming ladies!" Natsu laughs.

The women where currently all fondling his chest and he had a good million jewel stuffed in his pants. He never knew something like this could be so fun. He was being a straight up tease! He work the girls up, get them thinking he was about to have an orgy with them right on the trian but then he'd shoot them down and start back from the bottom. The women however where loving it and only paid him more and more in an effort to get him to train them. Pun intended.

"Oh Natsu-sama~" One of women cooes. She was waving a large stack of cash Natsu's way and he smiles at seeing this.

_"Aww man, Lucy's gonna have rent money for the rest of her life!" _He shouts internally.

Natsu then smirks seductively at the group and instantly smells his ticket to riches. He bits his lip and moves towards the woman with the money. "What'll it be hime?" He asks huskily, pinning the woman to the couch she was sitting on.

"Kiss me!" She says breathlessly.

"Hmph. That it hime?" He asks.

"YES!" The woman screams out.

Smiling Natsu licks his lips. _"I guess it couldn't hurt." _He thinks. He didn't have a girlfriend after all and this wouldn't cause problems seeing as he didn't know the woman. A no strings attached kinda thing. He gives the woman his toothy grin and begins his descent on the woman, ready to give his first kiss for money.

_"Attention passangers! The train will begin it's journey in 45 minutes!" _The conducter announces.

"Kyaaaa~" The woman faints. Her face held a massive blush and swirls could be seen in her eyes. They didn't even get a chance to kiss. Maybe it's for the best.

Natsu smirks and sits up. "Well ladies, thats all my time. Hope you had fun, I know I sure did." He says with an edge. Money was a powerful thing. It was Lucy's after all.

The women all blush and nod furiously. They most certainly had fun with the dragon slayer. Too bad he didn't accept any of their advances though. "Bye bye Natsu-sama~" The woman all say as they watch Natsu head back to his room, making it about 30 feet down the train before remembering something. The whole reason why he came out here.

"CRAP! I forgot to get food!" Natsu shouts.

He got too caught up with entertaining those girls that he forgot to get food. He slumps on a wall, an arm holding himself up on the wall. "I'll never make it..." He says dramatically.

***Grumble***

"Son of a bitch! How could I forget food!? Stomach! Forgive me!" He says on his knees shouting at the roof.

Natsu looks around and feels himself feel even stupider. "What the hell! Cart 32? Where am I!?" He shouts. He's gotten himself lost. On a god damn train! How does one do such a thing? Only Natsu...Only Natsu.

"Where the hell is Cart 12!?" Natsu yells. All the lanterns by the doors where lit up so this entire train car was occupied. He hoped someone would help him, but all was in vein. "Aww come on! I'm starving! Someone help me out!" Natsu was beginning to run out of patience. He was lost, hungry and tired. Not a good combination.

"Uhhh. Sir? You need something?" Asks a male voice.

Natsu looks towards the man and instantly perks up. "Aw man am I glad to see you!" He shouts. It was the train conductor.

"Where is Cart 12 and can I get some food?" Natsu asks rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The conductor sweat drops. "Yeah...Sure thing. So you're from Cart 12 eh?" He asks. Natsu nods. "Well then, you're the only one in that entire train car so you're lucky. I'll have some food sent over to it in about 10 minutes. You're in Train Car: D right now, you want Car: A, Cart 12 is all the way down there." He says pointing towards the east.

Natsu smiles and throws some jewel at the man before running down the train cars. "Thanks man! I owe you one!" He yells back dissapearing into the darkness.

"Strange kid." The conductor says aloud, eyeing the crumpled up jewel.

_Train Car A:_

Natsu was slowly jogging down his train car and could now tell that he and Aquarius occupied the only cart. He could see the lantern glowing in the distance and slows to a stroll, seeing no need to rush.

"Wonder what they're gonna bring me, I hope it's me-" Natsu didn't finish his sentence. He could hear screaming in the distance. "What the hell?" He says. He stopped moving completly and listened. He could make out a faint scream of a woman. It sounded familiar, he could have sworm he's heard it before.

It then dawns on him.

It was Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" Natsu yell. Running full speed down the Car. The closer her got, the louder the screams. He could hear the fear and helplessness in her voice and he felt his heart sink.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" He hears Aquarius yell frantically.

"Aquarius! Hold on! I'm almost there!" He yells back.

He reaches his cart and bashes through the door, letting it slam closed behind him. Aquarius was thrashing around on the bed, screaming out for Natsu like a scared child. Tears fell down her face and her feature showed nothing but fear, peering out into the darkness searching for him. The room was dark and if it wasn't for his enhanced eye sight he would have never seen she was awake.

"NATSU! NATSU WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screams terrified.

Natsu bolt from the door and immedieately kneels by Aquarius's bedside, taking her in his arms. He craddled her just as he had done when he saved her and even began stroking her hair while rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm here, I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. I promise." He says softly.

Aquarius says nothing and just clings to Natsu tightly, sobbing loudly into his chest, still quivering in fear. She felt as if Natsu had left her and that threw her into a state of panic. Her body, mind, and soul didn't know what to do. So she panicked. Absolute hysteria took over her senses at the feeling of Natsu not being near her. An urgency to find Natsu took hold of her and when she couldn't she crumbled.

She continues to weep onto Natsu, clinging to him like a child. She quivered under his embrace and just couldn't stop the tears. The feeling was horrible but now that Natsu was with her she felt herself slowly beginning to recover. Natsu for his part continued to alleviate her distress. He felt horrible. While he was out there having fun Aquarius was in here suffering. He felt like the biggest bastard alive and he could only hope for her forgivness.

"N-N-N-Natsu t-t-thank y-y-you." Aquarius sobs.

Nastu says nothing and continues to comfort the woman, holding onto her tighter. "I'm sorry." He whispers. A knock at the door and the smell of food catches his attention, it was his order.

"Room service." Comes a female voice.

He looks towards the door and lets Aquarius down genlty, untangling himself from her embrace. He got up and headed to the door.

"NO! Don't leave me!" Aquarius begs, sitting up on the bed with tears in her eyes. Panic returning to her feautures.

Natsu feels his heat break at the sight of her fear filled eyes. "I'm not leaving. Just answering the door. I promised you remeber?" He says softly.

Aquarius says nothing. She just eye's Natsu, making sure he didn't leave her. When he goes to the door and turns the knob she crumbles again.

"NOO! Don't leave!" She yells again, bolting up from the bed and throwing herself at Natsu. Weeping again.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not gonna leave you. I ordered food. You hungry?" He asks.

She says nothing. She just hugs Natsu tighter.

"This a bad time?" The girl asks.

Natsu sighs. "No. I'm opening the door." Natsu replies.

He wraps and arm around Aquarius and opens the door with his free one. The woman comes into view and she smiles polietly. "Here's you're food you two." She says, pushing a cart into the room. "Holler if you need anything else. I'll come back in about an hour to get the cart." She adds. She didn't say anything about the crying woman on his arm and just minded her own buiseness. Natsu sighs again but smiles, handing some jewel to the woman. "Thank you miss." He says tiredly. The woman smiles and nods exiting the room.

On the cart was various assortments of foods. Chicken, beef, rice, stew, fish, veggies, and a pot of tea. A very heady food combination.

Natsu hooks an arm on the backs of Aquarius's knees and lifts her bridal style, carrying her to the bed.

"Wait." She says hoarsly.

Natsu stops and looks at her confused. "I'm all sticky from sweat, put me in the bath please." She says.

Nodding Natsu sets her on the bed and kisses her forehead, leaning his onto hers after. "I'm gonna run you a nice bubble bath. I'll just be in their okay?" He says pointing towards the bathroom. "I'll never leave you. I promised you remember? You're stuck with me." He finishes with a cheeky grin.

Aquarius says nothing and just kept a shocked look on her now blushing face. The kiss was defientely unexpected but it calmed her nerves insatantly and she felt like herself again.

"You hungry or thirsty? I'll bring you some food while you're in the bath if you'd like." Nastu says, breaking Aquarius from her train of thought.

"Yes please." She says queitly and abit shyly.

Natsu smiles. "Alright then." He then lets go of Aquarius and stands, heading to the bathroom. "I'll just be in here. Just call me if you start getting scared." With that Natsu enters the bathroom, the sound of running water filling the room.

Aquarius just watched Natsu leave and then enter the bathroom. As soon as he was out of site her heart started to beat uncontrollably and the same feeling of fear began to take her. Her bottom lip began to quiver and tears again stung her eyes.

"Hey Aquarius you doin okay?" Natsu asks.

She is snapped from her trance yet again and feels herself calm again. He was still here. She was still safe. He didn't leave her.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm okay Natsu...Thank you." She says with a blush. He took such good care of her. He was a natural at comforting a woman.

"No problem." He says back. "You're bath is ready, how hot do you want it?" He asks.

"Ummm. What do you think?" She asks.

Natsu chuckles. "I'd say boiling but then you'd get burned. I'll do sauna warm." He says, using his magic to heat the water. The bubbles where all set and he even lit a few candles. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

With a smile he returns to the bedroom. "All set!" He says happily.

Aquarius smiles, Natsu's cheerfull attitiude was contagious. "Thank you Natsu...You know you didn't have to." She says with a blush.

"I know but I wanted to. You've been through alot so you deserve a chance to relax. Now go, the waters gettin cold!" He says playfully.

Grabbing a towl from a near by dresser, she heads to the bath room not without giving Natsu a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." She says quickly, closing the door behind her.

Natsu was blushing like mad and had his hand on the cheek she just kissed. For some reason, the kiss really made him happy. Like all of his troubles where wisped away. A soothing heat began to flow through his body and his heart felt happy. Smiling Natsu closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I think I found her Igneel." He says aloud with a blush.

"H-H-Hey N-N-Natsu?" He hears Aquarius ask. She sounded scared again and he was up instantly.

"You okay in there?" He asks back.

Aquarius doesn't respond. "Hey are yo-" He's cut off by her voice. "C-C-Can you come eat in here or something? I don't want to be alone." She says quietly.

"Of course. Let me get something for us." He says. "I'll be there in a minute." He adds.

Natsu goes towards the cart and picks two plates. For Aquarius something light, rice and stew sounded good. And for himself, some beef, chicken, rice and veggies. He was hungry. He then notices that under the cart was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. "Not much of a drinker but we both could use this." He says grabbing the bottle and glasses. "I'm coming in!" He says, using his back to open the half open door.

"Alrighty. Hungry?" He asks, setting the stuff down on the counter.

"N-N-No. I'm just thirsty." She says lowly.

Natsu laughs. "Okay. They had wine. I don't know if you drink, I sure don't but hey, we both could use this." He says cheekily.

Aquarius smiles. "Yeah, I'd like a glass of wine. Fill me up pinky." She says, her old self coming back.

"Oh, pinky is it?" He jokes, pouring the red liquid into the glass.

"Yeah, or is it salmon?" She asks slyly.

Natsu sighs. "The things I do for you." He says with a shake of the head and a smile.

He hands her the glass and she takes it. He couldn't really see anything, she was covered by bubbles and the candles offered an alluring light. Aquarius takes a sip and feels herself relax at the taste of the sweet liquid. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you where seducing me." She says playfully.

Nastsu chuckles. "Just thought I'd do something nice for you." He says simply.

They stay like this for about 15 minutes sitting in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but rather on of understanding and the need to be in one anothers presence.

Natsu was sitting on the toilet and sipping away at his wine, his food not touched. He looked tired. Aquarius sinks into the bath. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me. I know this is going to make things difficult for you but if it helps...I...Don't mind at all...you know...being bound to you." She says with a blush.

Her soul felt as if it needed Natsu and she had grown used to the feeling. She too felt she needed Natsu. Every fiber of her being did.

"Ahh. It's alright. Not like I had much of a life at Fairy Tail. Just takin jobs and hanging out with friends. Nothing too big." He jokes.

Yeah, life was gonna be different from here on out but he couldn't say it was a bad thing. He felt connected to the woman. Now that may just be the ritual but it felt even deeper than that. He felt as if he was completed, like the one thing he's been missing his whole life came to him. It was the single most important thing to a dragon...

...A mate..

"Sooo...Ahhh..You feeling okay?" Natsu asks awkwardly, stiring the liquid in his glass.

Natsu's nervousness made the spirit giggle. Lucy was right. He was cute when he was nervous. "Smooth move dragon boy." She jokes.

Natsu blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry." He replies.

"Don't be. It's actually kinda cute." She says with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Aquarius then notices that Natsu's pants where quite lumpy and he seemed to have traces of lip stick on his chest, neck and what looked like bite marks.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

Natsu not knowing what she was talking about looks at her confused. "What's wrong with you're pants and what's with the lip stick and bite marks?" She asks again.

She's shocked when she see's him blush and start pulling money out from his pants. She gasps. "YOU'RE A WHORE!?" She screams in shock.

Natsu pales. "No! It's not like that I didn't have sex with them. I was just teasing! Honest!" Nastu yells flustered.

He wasn't a whore. He just liked to have fun. He could act that way around those types of girls because he didn't have to worry about feelings. He could 'get' with a girl per say but they could never be more than a passing fancy. Only his mate was allowed the honor of standing by him and deserving his love.

Aquarius chuckles. "Never pegged you as that type of dude." She says simply. "I'm gonna get out now." She warns.

"Ahh. Yeah, I'll let you do that." Natsu says defeatedly. She problably lost all respect for him now.

He grabs all the things he's brought in and heads for the door. "Natsu.." Aquarius calls. He looks back and see's her blushing. "Thank you.." She says with a genuine gratefulness. Nastu smiles. "Anytime." With that he exits the bathroom. He needed some rest.

"AHHHH!" Natsu moans exhaustedly as he collapses on the nice soft bed. "I'm in heaven!" He yells.

***CHOOCHOO***

Natsu pales.

_"Passenger's! Train 4M is departing for Magnolia!" _The conductor calls out.

***CHOOCHOO***

"Mavis help me..." Natsu cries. The train started to move and Natsu's stomach instantaniously took a turn for the worse. "Thank you Mavis I didn't eat." He groans.

His motion sickness wasn't nearly as bad as before but it was still a problem.

"You okay pinky?" Aquarius asks.

Natsu looks towards her voice and begins choking on his spit. Her hair was wet and clung to her voluptious form and she wore a small white shirt that hugged her right along with a pair of white panties. Thank the heavens that the room was warm of this could have turned south quick.

"W-W-What are you wearing!" Natsu yells. Covering his eyes.

Aquarius chuckles. "Found these clothes in the bathroom. Didn't want to sleep in my other ones. Why? Do I look bad?" She asks.

Natsu gulps and removes his hands. No. She looked amazing. She had curves in all the right spots and it was beginning to become hard to keep his nose from bleeding. "N-N-No. Y-Y-You look great." He says with a blush.

Aquarius too blushes but doesn't pay it no mind and just crawls onto the other side of the bed making Natsu groan at the seemingly erotic gesture.

"What? No shirt for me?" Natsu jokes, trying to clear the awkwardness.

Aquarius giggles. "You look better without one." She replies simply.

She was sitting on her side of the bed, wringing out her hair while humming softly. The simple movement caused her scent to waft through the air making the dragon slayer light headed.

He groans and face plants into his pillow."Why do you have to smell so good?" He mumbles into his pillow.

This causes the spirit to blush again. "S-S-Shut up!" She yells flustered.

Natsu chuckles. "Like mint and chocolate." He mumbles again.

"I-I-I'm warning you pinky!" She yells again. He was embarrassing her but part of her was pleased that he liked her smell. _"Wonder what I taste like?" _She thinks lewdly.

Soft breathing soon fills the air. She looks over at Natsu and see's him on his back with a calm look on his handsome face. "Tch. What an idiot. Saying those things." Aquarius mumbles moving to start playing with his hair. _"Soft." _She notes. She continues to stare at Natsu, particularly eyeing his chest. "I-I-I guess he wouldn't mind." She says aloud.

Taking a deep breath, she moves over to the dragon slayer and crawls ontop of his chest. Resting in the same position she woke up in 3 days prior. She snuggles into his chest and breathes a sigh of relief. "Goodnight...Natsu..." Darkness taking her form.

_Magnolia:_

_"Attention passangers! We have arrived! Please gather all of you're belongings and head towards the designated exit points! Thank you for choosing Eastern Railways as you're mode of transportation!" _The conductor says.

"All set?" Natsu asks. Still shirtless but with a bag, full of his 'whore money' as Aquarius called it.

"Yup. Lets get going." Aquarius says wearing her clothes from yesterday plus Natsu's scarf.

Aquarius noticed as they walked to the guild Natsu was getting quite a few stares from women. Pretty women at that. For some reason she became jealous at all the women openly eyeing Natsu. She didn't know why but it pissed her off. She felt like slapping a bitch but decided against it. They probaly where just suprised to see Natsu back home after so long.

"EHHHH~ Natsu-sama is back~" Squeals a random girl.

Natsu pales, pulling Aquarius flush against his chest. "W-W-What are you doing!?" Asks the spirit flustered.

"We're gonna have to run...It's my fan club..." Natsu says queitly. Fear in his voice.

Fan club? Since when has Natsu had one of those. Sure he was super attractive had god like abs and a personality that'd steal any girls heart. He was also super warm, friendly and had a pretty massive di-

"NATSU-SAMA!" Bellows a group of at least 50 women, all carrying an assortment of Natsu related items.

"RUN!" Natsu screams, picking Aquarius up bridal style and sprinting towards the guild.

"You idiot! Put me down!" Retorts Aquarius.

"No time!" Natsu yells back. Fairy Tail was in sight and he felt happiness take his form.

"I'M HOME!"

_Fairy Tail Guildhall:_

"Master...When do you think Natsu will be back?" Asks Lucy.

Natsu hadn't been sighted in a long while and the guild just wasn't the same. It was quiet and glum. None of the previous things that made the guild fun happened, all seeming to leave with Natsu. He was the heart of the guild and without him the guild was nothing.

Master Makarov sighs. "I have no idea child...He hasn't been sighted in over 6 months...I'm starting to fear the worst." He says sadly.

"MASTER!" Mira shouts. "Don't say such a thing! Natsu is okay. He will come back and he is NOT gone! Don't say things like that."

"She's right Master." Erza adds. "Natsu would never be beaten. Not by anything. He's alright. I know he is."

"Yeah gramps. Flame-brains probably just doin something stupid as usual. You know how that idiot can be." Chimes in Gray.

Makarov hums. "I hope you're right." He says queitly.

***SLAM***

The guild all look towards their doors, being abruptly slammed open.

"Quick! Close the doors!" Natsu yells frantically.

"I'm trying pinky! Help me out!" Yells Aquarius quite annoyed.

"Noooo~ Natsu-sama~" The girls cry from behind the door.

The doors where securily closed and Natsu slumps against them, panting heavily.

"Phew! That was close. Nice save back there!" Natsu cheers.

Aquarius wasn't in the mood and she punches him in the jaw, sending him flying. "Give me a heads up before you do something like that! Don't drag me into you're little fan club!" She yells. Failing to notice the shocked looks of the Fairy Tail mages on her.

"A-A-Aquarius?" Comes the quivering voice of Lucy.

The voice casues Aquarius's breath to hitch. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was Lucy's. She was here.

She looks towards her voice and see's her standing in the middle of the guild, still dressed the same as she remembered**. (A/N: All of Fairy Tail looks the same except for Gray. He has his cooler appearence. The one he had when he was with Avatar) **"I-I-Is it really y-y-you?" Lucy asks shakily, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's me Lucy...It's me..." Aquarius answers in tears also, smile making its way to her face.

Without warning, Lucy runs to Aquarius and embraces her in a tight hug. Both females crying heavily onto the other. Relief washing over Lucy. Aquarius wasn't gone. She was still alive and she was completly fine. She had legs now sure but she still looked like the same Aquarius she knew and loved.

"Im so glad you're okay. How are you here?" Lucy asks tearily.

Aquarius smiles. "If it wasn't for that pink haired idiot I'd be dead." She replies.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers.

A hand ontop of her head causes her to jolt. She looks up and see's Natsu. He looked much different than she remembered. "Hey Lucy..." He says with a warm smile.

"NATSU!" Lucy screams, pulling Natsu into the hug which he returns warmly. His long forgotten heat coming back to her. "I'm glad you two are okay..." She cries happily. Natsu just smiles and hugs the two women. Finally glad to be home. He looks at Aquarius and smiles. Aquarius picks up on this and cries even harder.

"L-Lucy." She says.

Lucy looks at the spirit, still crying.

"I didn't tell you when I was about to die...I never told you...but know that I've been given a second chance I have to tell you...Lucy...I love you...I love you like you where my own...I'm so sorry for how I treated you Lucy.." Aquarius cries out.

Lucy is touched by her words and embraces her even tighter, Natsu stepping out of the hug.

"I know...I always did...and I always thought of you as my second mom..I love you to Aquarius." Lucy cries.

The two continue to hold on to one another, crying steadily. Natsu just looks at the two with soft eyes. This is why he risked everything to save her. This is what Natsu fought for...and he was happy with the results.

"Thank you Natsu...Thank you." Lucy sobs out.

Natsu smiles. "Anything for you." He says warmly.

* * *

**A/N: Nice! Another chapter done! What'd you thing? This is part of a two part chapter, this chapter was getting a little too long so I cut it in half. Next chapter will go into more detail but from what you saw this chapter you can see what is goin on with Aquarius. Sorry about "A Kitten's Dragon" but I've hit a bump in the road. Didn't really like how it was turning out so I'm back to the drawing board, sorry again. About the poll, the reason I want to make her a child is because I just want to get rid of Lucy lol. Don't get me wrong, I'll ship NaLu forever but for this story, I just want to get her feelings out of the way. Feel me? **

**Note: This is only A Natsu x Aquarius fic. Lucy will have no part in the relationship. Don't be fooled by how much Natsu cares for Lucy It wont happen in this fic. But it will happen IRL!**

**On a different note.**

**I'm currently working on an AU fic that will be replacing "The Fairy &amp; The Raven" when I finish it. It is a Natsu x Erza fic but then I thought to myself. "Hmm. NaZa is a pretty common pair. What about Natsu x Erza x Wendy?" Hear me out. It will be a modern AU and the 3 will be siblings. Wendy and Erza being the only ones related. Natsu is their step brother. Their parents meet when Erza is 9, Natsu is 6 and Wendy is 3. They form a strong bond but then when they are 20, 17, and 16 their parents die. They form love blah blah blah. If you want more detail PM me. So what do you think about my idea? Let me know. NaZa or Natsu x Erza x Wendy. Let me know.**

**Alrighty then folks. That's all from me. Hope to see you on the next one and I'll be seeing you Later!**

**I CALL THE FIRST NATSU X BRANDISH FIC!**

**-David115 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N: Ayy lmao! Sup people, I'm back and gots you all another chapter of you're favorite story xD I swear I've become really lazy with my writing. I've pushed it off to an after thought at this point. Lots of other things to worry about but my stories will go on! This story is very fun to write seeing as it revolves around an extremly rare pair, and a lot of great ideas have been noted (Thanks "Natsu is Awesome"!). Hope you all are enjoying and I hope you'll continue to enjoy. **

**Gonna see The Weeknd live on December 8th and 9th! $600 down the drain but tis all worth it for it is for The Weeknd! Hype! Gonna be awesome! Some friends and fit "Blizzard" with a big ass XO stencil on the hood, I am ready! XOTWOD! Hope I can get his autograph, got VIP tickets!**

**REMEBMER! Lucy will play no role in the relationship! Don't jump down my throat about how close her and Natsu are!**

**Lucy will be turned into a child! I got it all laid out. Thanks to everyone who voted and I'm kinda glad the idea won. It's awesome and I got a bunch of heart warming ideas for it. Little Lucy is gonna be cute asf! I'm gonna base her off what my niece does when she's over so I hope I'll capture the child behavior.**

**Again, I want to apologise (Some say I apologise too much xD) for taking forever to update my stories. They are by no means abondoned (I'M NOT DEAD!) and will continue to be uploaded until finished. I got school, a job, friends, and a relationship to juggle with my writing time and its not easy. Just be patient and I swear on my lucky star that I will never leave any story unfinished. You all have my word.**

**Well, hope you all enjoy the story and I'll be seeing you at the bottom. Enjoy and forever rep XO! *OOC***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Consequences Pt.2**

The reunion couldn't have gone better for Natsu. He was welcomed back with open arms and with no ill feelings. Yeah, Erza punched him in the face for being gone for so long and not telling anyone. Yes, Happy cried for five minutes straight asking how could he leave without him. He felt bad about his leave but that was the only choice he had. He needed to get stronger so his family never got put into that dire situation again. He'd prevent that from happening again, no matter the cost.

After getting his welcome backs from everyone he settled in. He could see Gray and Juvia hanging out at the bar, hands laced. Laxus was sitting also at the bar with a drunken Cana in his lap. He thought he caught Mira and Erza sneeking quick glances at one another but brushed it off as his imagination. Lisanna was talking to Kinana at the bar, both laughing and having a good time. The Raijinshu were all hanging out at a table with Elfman spouting nonsense about being a man and a flustered Evergreen at his side. Everyone was so lively. It's as if he never left.

"Hasn't been like this in a long time child. Without you we were all broken. I'm glad your back my son." Makarov says kindly.

Natsu smiles at his master. "You guys don't need me. I'm just one part. Everyone would've been okay." He says.

Makarov nods. "No, you're wrong child. You are the heart of the guild my boy. Without you we don't exist. You are our spirit, our will to go on. You keep everyone together whether you know it or not. You are the heart of Fairy Tail." He says.

Natsu just stares in shock at the old man. He didn't think he was that crucial to Fairy Tail. He though of himself like all the others, a member of the guild. Nothing more nothing less. Apparently he was wrong.

"Well then gramps. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He says with a smile.

The old man gives his own smile in return and goes over to the bar, stopping to take a long look at Natsu. A frown making its way to his face.

"Natsu-san, where have you been? You've been gone a year and we all were getting worried. What were you doing all that time?" Wendy questions. Her big brown eyes staring into Natsu's soul.

Natsu chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. "Well. The first six months I was training and for the other six months, I was in purgatory with Layla waiting for my hearing." Natsu says with a smile, looking at a shocked Lucy.

"Y-Y-You were with my mom?" She asks in shock.

Lucy was sitting next to Natsu with Aquarius on his other side. Natsu was sitting on a bench with Wendy, Happy, and Charles awaiting his answer and his stories from his 1 year journey.

"Yeah. She stayed with me the entire six months. She really kept me sane. She wanted to let you know she loves you and she's still watching over you. She's proud of the woman you've become and she knows you're gonna do great things in you're life... She's an exact replica of you Luce..." Natsu says softly.

Lucy smiles tearily and hugs Natsu's arm. "That sounds exactly like her... I'm glad she's okay..." She says.

Natsu smiles and rubs the top of her head. "Yeah. You two are so much alike. It's crazy..." Natsu says quietly.

"What do you mean purgatory Natsu? Were you dead?" Happy questions from the top of his head.

Natsu laughs and grabs his little buddy, putting him with Lucy. "No, my sprirt I guess was sent to purgatory to face judgment for defying the laws of death. It was illegal what I did but I wouldn't change a thing. It was all worth it in the end and I even got to meet Ava! The goddess of Beauty and Mercy! She was awesome!" Natsu says cheerily.

***ZAP***

"AHHH~" Natsu screams girlishly.

A lightning bolt had broken through the roof and struck Natsu, leaving him twitching on the floor and as black as coal.

The guild all sweat drop at the strange occurance, stopping to stare at the charred dragon slayer. Aquarius and Lucy were suffering from severe frizz and one of the two did not look pleased.

"Tch. See what you do pinky!? You mess up my hair you little shit!" Aquarius says frustrated, trying to straighten out her hair.

Natsu just groans and just trys to fight the pain. That was the most random thing thats ever happened to him.

Lucy just chuckles at Natsu and goes to help him up. "Why do these things always happen to you?" She chuckles.

Natsu just groans and lets himself be lifted back to his seat. "You're the best Luce." He groans.

Lucy smiles softly at Natsu and hugs his arm. "Thank you." She whispers.

Aquarius takes a small moment to watch the two. They looked so perfect together. Like, they belonged with one another. She smile softly at the pair.

She could see pure love in Lucy's brown eyes but she also saw pain behind them. Pain and guilt was also noticed in Natsu's eyes. A deep pain and guilt. It hurt her to see the two like that but there was nothing she could do. Natsu's dragon side wouldn't allow anything to be done.

"Hey Aquarius. Do you think I could talk to you? Alone?" Lucy asks quietly, looking away from Natsu.

Aquarius is throw off by her question but brushes it off. "Ah. Sure, what about?" She asks.

Lucy smiles sadly, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Not here please." She whispers, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The sirens breath hitches. She sounded so sad. So... broken and alone.

"Lets go over there Lucy." Aquarius suggests, pointing to a booth in the corner of the guild.

Lucy gives a small smile and hugs Natsu tight. "Thank you... Thank you so much Natsu... Will you come over today and keep me company? It's been so long since you've been over." She asks hopefully.

Natsu smiles softly at the blonde. "Yeah I'll go over. It'll just be like old times. How about I cook you dinner? I learned how to cook a mean chicken stir fry." He says with a glint in his eyes. "And no need to thank me... I'd do anything for you Lucy... For as long as I live I'll be here."

Lucy was in awe at Natsu's choice of words and wouldn't help the loving smile that made its way to her face. She snuggles to his chest and sighs in relief. His heat always soothed her. "I'd love that." She says, staying in his embrace for a bit more and then heading over to the booth.

Aquarius takes a deep breath and also hugs Natsu. "You'll be here... Right?" She asks, a flustered look on her face and her hands in his hair.

Natsu smiles, gently rubbing at her back. He could already feel her shaking at the thought of him being gone. "I'll always be here... I promise... Go, I don't know what's wrong with Luce but I hate seeing her sad... It's like a part of me is dying when she's sad... Please... Try to help her." He whispers.

With a nod Aquarius squeezes Natsu's hand goes over to Lucy, a feeling of dread and guilt settling in her stomach.

"Salamander... What was that about?" The gruff voice of Gajeel asks.

Natsu releases a heavy breath and motions for the dragon slayer to come closer. Gajeel does so and leans down so that he'd be the only one hearing this.

"I... Think... She's my... Mate..." Natsu says queitly.

The older dragons slayers eyes widen is shock.

"Are-are you for real?" He asks in shock.

Natsu casts his gaze downward, his hair shadowing his face. Pain and guilt over his features.

"Yes..." He says with pain.

A silence between them.

"Damn... That's a tough spot..." Gajeel says quielty.

Natsu nods, his hands covering his face. "This is gonna be hard... I already broke Lucy's heart once... I don't know what she'll do when she finds out Aquarius might be my mate..." In his voice was a light tremble, sorrow laced in his words. They were almost... apologetic.

Gajeel notices tears falling from Natsu's hands and stiffens. Natsu was sobbing queitly and with his enhanced hearing he could hear him whimper 'sorry' over and over again. He felt pain for his fellow dragon slayer but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't good in these types of situations but luckily Wendy was right next to him and she steps in immedieatly, the exceeds giving them space.

The little sky dragon embraces Natsu with a heavy heart. Her own tears threatening to fall.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Natsu-nii **(A/N: They're gonna have the little sister big brother bond in this story. I like it!)** Don't cry. Please, don't cry Natsu-nii." Wendy was trying her best to stay composed, to be strong for Natsu but the pain in his cries made her frail. He sounded so sorry and guilty. She didn't know what to tell him, there was nothing to tell him. A dragon slayers inner dragon goes after who it wants and when it wants someone theres no going back.

Natsu continues to cry, holding onto Wendy tight. This wasn't like him at all but the guilt of what he's done to Lucy has been eating away at him since he's left. He's done nothing but hurt Lucy ever since she's confessed to him. He broke her heart, he damaged her emotionally and he felt nothing but guilt and sorrow at himself.

"I'm so sorry Lucy... I'm so-so sorry..." He says hoarsly.

Wendy couldn't take it. She breaks and her own tears fall, hugging Natsu as tightly as she could.

Gajeel was standing off to the side, watching to make sure no one paid notice to the two crying mages. He truley felt sorry for the fire dragon slayer.

But what could be done?

_With Lucy and Aquarius:_

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Aquarius asks, taking a seat at the booth.

Lucy sits across from Aquarius and smiles. A familiar feeling of when she was younger beginning to surface. "You look nice in those clothes. Natsu get them for you?" She asks.

Aquarius blushes. "N-N-No. Ah, we kinda stole them." She says rubbing the back of her head. "Some thugs tried to rob us, so we beat them up and I took these clothes. Natsu lost his cloak and sash though." She adds.

Lucy giggles at the sirens flushed face. "That totally sounds like something Natsu would do. He's rubbing off on you, huh?"

The siren casts a glance at the pinkette and sees him hugging the little girl known as Wendy. She smiles at the seemingly tender moment but didn't know the true reason of the hug. "I guess he is." She says with a far away look.

"I see you kept your jewlery. I'm glad, you always looked so pretty with it. I always wanted to look like you and mom." Lucy says shyly.

Aquarius still had her head piece, her braclets, and the bands on her forearms, the tattoo even stayed. She still was stunnigly beuatiful, a walking goddess none the less. "Oh please. I think you surpassed me in beauty. I know men drool over you just at the sight." She says slyly.

Lucy smiles sadly, casting her gaze downwards. "Not the one I want though." She mutters almost silently.

Aquarius almost feels her heart stop. There was the pain and sadness in her voice again. It pained her to see Lucy in such a way but a feeling of dread soon occupied her mind.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that Lucy... Life can be so cruel..." The mermaid says, she too has had her heart broken and it's no easy feeling.

Tears brim in Lucy's eyes and she wraps her arms around herself. "It hurts so much because... Because I only want him... He's the only man I'll ever love Aquarius... Why? Why can't I have him? Why can't he love me? Why can he love you but not me?" Lucy cries, staring into Aquarius' shocked blue eyes.

"W-W-What?" Aquarius questions in shock.

Lucy chokes back a sob. "I know about the whole soul binding spell... They link the two permenetly and the two may never be parted... I know Natsu's dragon instincts almost as well as he does... I've done so much research, trying to find some way to get him to love me but I couldn't... Nothing could change the mind of his dragon but one look at him, looking at you... It's obvious to me that you are his mate..." She explains.

Again Aquarius is taken by shock. She was his mate? What does that even mean? She didn't dwell on it for too long seeing as Lucy was turned into a crying mess. The siren goes to the blonde and embraces her tight, letting her sob into her bosom.

"It hurts so much... I'm going to have to watch him be happy with someone else... I'll never be happy, he's all I want and I can't have him... Why is life so cruel?" Lucy questions, her eyes begging for an answer.

Stroking Lucy's hair, Aquarius continues to soothe the stellar mage. Her heart was acheing and she felt extremly guilty because she was growing feelings for the pinkette. Whether it be from the spell or of her own accord, she was beginning to like-maybe even love him. How could she do this to Lucy?

The question caused her own tears to fall and she cries deeply into the top of her head, luckily no one watching them.

"I'm so sorry Lucy... I'm so sorry for hurting you... You don't deserve any of this..." Aquarius whispers.

"Please... Aquarius... Make him happy..."

_With Natsu:_

"Thank you Wendy... Your amazing." Natsu says, rubbing the top of the blunettes head.

The little girl beams at Natsu and embraces him once more. "Just stay strong Natsu-nii. Lucy-san will understand. Theres nothing that can be done... It may hurt but she'll get over it... She's strong." Wendy says with determination.

Natsu chuckles and nods. "Hell yeah she is... That Lucy Kick of hers is something to fear." He says cheekily.

With help from Wendy, Natsu was able to calm down and listen to reason. There was nothing he could do. No matter how much he wants to be with Lucy he just wouldn't be able to. Nothing on this earth would allow it but like Wendy said, she's strong. She'll learn to move on and he'd be there every step of the way. He always would be.

After a moment, he looks towards Lucy and Aqaurius and sees them embraced. He smiles at the scene but something in the back of his mind made his heart crack. Shaking the feeling, he goes back to Wendy.

"So Wendy, what you been up to?" He asks.

Wendy was not able to reply.

"Natsu, child. I need to have a word with you. Now." Makarov says in a serious voice.

Natsu looks his way and sees Gajeel and Laxus at his side, both with looks of suprise and shock.

"Gramps whats wrong? What is-"

"Now." The old man commands.

Natsu is thrown off by the old mans tone but couldn't dwell on it for too long as Erza came from behind him and pushed him up.

"Stay here Wendy. Natsu will be back. We just need to ask him a few things." She says softly, her voice wavering.

"Mira." Makarov calls. "Make sure no one enters. This is a private conversation and if anyone tries to get in they will be punished." The old mans says quietly.

The majin nods and looks with worry as Natsu is walked away into the masters office. She had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen but she did not know what or why it was.

_With Lucy and Aquarius:_

"Lucy..." Aquarius mutters with teary eyes.

The blonde smiles at her long time friend and grabs her shoulders. "Please, make him happy. You're the only woman that can. Without you he'll be nothing... He needs you... As his mate you are his missing half... He'll cherish you, protect you, and love you for all eternity... Please just make him happy. I know you feel the same... I can see it... Please." Lucy pleas with genuine sincerity.

Aquarius was at a loss for words. How was Lucy okay with this? How was she not hurting? Aquarius saw nothing but pleading and hope in the blondes eyes. She was pressured by the emotions and could feel her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"Lucy..."

_Makarovs Office:_

"What's this about gramps?" Natsu asks with nervousness.

The Titan Mage does not answer and instead takes a seat at his desk, Gajeel and Laxus standing to the side and Erza leaning on the door. Runes were set up around the office as to obscure all sound and block all entrance and extit. The room was sealed tight.

A silence of dread fills the room and with a heavy sigh, the master of Fairy Tail speaks.

"Why do I sense demonic energy in you, Natsu..."

_With Lucy and Aquarius:_

"Lucy... How could you be so okay with it? I'm hurting you! How can you be so sincere!?" Aquarius cries, her whole body trembling.

Lucy smiles tearily at her long time friend, taking in a shakey breath. "Because its you... I know you won't hurt him and I know you'll care for him... Natsu needs someone strong in his life... Your the perfect example of that... You'll be the only one to ever have him and if I'd be okay with any girl having him it'd be you..." She says with genuine breathes.

It hurt so much, dropping this bomb on Lucy. Something so trival, so simple, could have this massive affect on the blonde. Yes, it'd hurt seeing Natsu with someone else, but she hasn't a choice. What could she do? At least she trusted Aquarius and would somewhat be able to live with the fact that she'd be Natsu's mate. It'd sting but, what's there to do?

"I'm so sorry Lucy... I never thought I'd hurt you like this... Please... Forgive me..." Aquarius cries.

"Theres nothing to forgive... Fate planned this and theres nothing we can do... Just please... Make him happy..." She pleas. Staring into the sirens eyes.

"I promise..."

_Makarov's Office:_

"H-How?" Natsu stutters.

A grim expression took the old mans face and a look of guilt plagued the older two dragon slayers faces. "They smelled it and I too sensed something was wrong with your magical aura. What happened Natsu?" Makarov questions.

The two dragon slayers had sensed something in Natsu when he first arrived. They thought nothing of it at first but as the smell lingered in the room, they knew it was something evil. Something that wasn't Natsu. Makarov was only able to decipher the anomoly in Natsu's magical aura by focusing as hard as he could on it. He then knew it was demonic.

Natsu brings a hand to his face, his brows furrowing. "Its a long story gramps... One I'd rather forget... A beginning I'd wish never began..." He says with sorrow.

"Tell me..."

_With Lucy and Aquarius:_

"So, how long have you had these feelings towards Natsu?" Lucy asks queitly. The two had calmed and now were able to talk regularly. The feeling of pain still lingered in the air but they did their best to look past it.

Aquarius blushes, looking away from the blonde causing her to giggle in amusment. "Ever since he saved me..." She whispers.

Lucy smiles at the spirit. "That quick huh? Natsu has that special charm about him, I fell for him the moment I laid eyes on him. Theres just something about him, his caring nature, his drive, his passion, theres just so much about him that makes any girl he meets fall for him. He's something else." A sweet smile gracing her lips.

Aquarius too shares the smile. "That's exactly what made me fall for him I guess. He's so selfless and determined. He's sweet and kind, nurturing even. I've never met anyone like him."

It's true, no one the sirens ever met, not even Scorpio had been this way to her. Sure, Scorpio was an excellent boyfreind and a caring man at that, but there was just something about Natsu that set him apart from him. She couldn't even really compare the two.

Natsu's loyalty being her biggest attraction.

The siren then feels Lucy's hand atop hers and she looks in her direction to see her smiling at herself. "I support you Aquarius. I might even be able to help." She says with a smile. "Natsu's not as dense as he used to be but he sure can't take a hint. Maybe something daring would catch his attention." She adds slyly, a giggle making its way out of her mouth as she sees the former blush.

"I-I-I'm not dressing up for pinky!" She shouts, red in the face.

Lucy just giggles at the spirit, her sides beginning to hurt.

The siren scoffs and turns away from the girl with a huff. "Damn brat." She mutters with embarrassment.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that. Just trying to help you out." Lucy cheers cheekily.

Aquarius scoffs again. "I'll do it myself, heck! I'm not even looking for a relationship right now!" She defends.

"You'll have to sometime. Your his mate so your the only girl he'll ever love. Just give it time. You'll find you want him more than you know." A hint of saddness in the blondes voice.

Aquarius frowns. "I still don't know why you're so okay with it." She says queitly.

"Nothing I can do." She says with a small sad shrug. "I'll support you and I won't be bitter about it. I'll try to move on but I know I won't. As long as he's happy and you're happy, I'll be happy. That's all I have, all I need." The genuineness in Lucy's voice put Aquarius somewhat at ease but still, it stung.

"Where is Natsu? I don't see him anywhere." Lucy inquires, scanning the guild for the pink haired man.

Aquarius's breath hitches at the notion. Natsu wasn't here? Where was he!?

She looks around the guild hall and tries to make make contact with her pink haired keeper but sees no sight of him. He wasn't in the guild hall.

Her breathing had picked up as she scans the room desperately for any sign of the pinkette but came up empty handed. He wasn't anywhere in the guild hall, he was gone and that causes a panic to brew in the woman but it felt much more than that.

A burning desire to find the pinkette had settled in her mind. Her whole soul screamed at her to find Natsu. Desperation took her form as she was losing herself to the loneliness of not having Natsu by her side.

"Natsu..." She says silently, fear in her words.

Helplessness, fear, and a distraught feeling take the woman and try as she might, she just couldn't find the man she was looking for.

"Natsu." She says, this time a little louder.

"Say something Aquarius?" Lucy asks.

She doesn't answer but instead begins to shake, tears stinging her eyes, searching feaverishly for the dragon slayer.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" She says swiftly. Her arms wrapping around herself and a look of panic on her face.

Lucy is confused by this. "Natsu? Why, I don't know where he is. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I'll go lo-"

"NO! WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS NATSU!?" Aquarius screams, causing the guild to go silent.

A paniced expression was written on her face, tears brimming in her eyes. She searches desperately for her pink haired keeper but comes up empty. Her whole being screams at her to find him, to know she was protected and whole. A burning need to find the man was taking over her whole body, and Lucy picked up on this.

"Aquarius! Oh, no! She's panicing! Quick, someone go get Natsu!" Lucy yells, moving to grab the panicing siren but is pushed away.

"NO! NO ! NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME NATSU! NATSU! COME BACK! PLEASE!" She pleas, tears streaming down her face.

"Aquarius! It's okay, he's here. He'll be back, Just calm down ple-"

"NO! NATSU! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" Aquarius screams, a massive golden aura seeping out of her whole body.

"Whats going on!" Gray yells, running over to the pair.

"I don't know!" Lucy says in panic. "I didn't read of anything like this!" Lucy adds, her eyes widening as Aquarius begins screaming for Natsu.

"PLEASE! NATSU! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NATSU NATSU NATSU!" With each word her body ached harder for the man. The golden light grew brighter and brighter with each breath and the burining need for the man only grew.

A hole grew inside the womans heart and soul. With Natsu gone she was nothing. Without him she wasn't cared for, she wasn't protected, and she wasn't loved.

She needed Natsu.

"NAAAAAATTTTTSSSSSSUUUUU!"

_Makarovs Office:_

Natsu had just explaned what's happened over the course of his first six months. A look of shame, pain, and sorrow written on his face. He had his hands over his face, tears falling inbetween.

Erza had a hand over her mouth and was shedding tears for her long time friend. Makarov and the older dragon slayers just looked in pity towards the pinkette, there was nothing to be said.

"Your E.N.D?" Makarov questions silently.

Natsu nods solemnly. "I'm so sorry..." He felt so guilty and ashamed for bearing something so dark, so sinister and evil. He felt as if he didn't belong anywhere anymore. He felt lost.

"How?" Erza asks simply, her eyes wide in shock.

Natsu shakes his head back and forth. "Zeref..." He says in a whisper.

The room goes deathy quite. What has Zeref done?

_With Lucy and Aquarius_:

"Where is Natsu! Someone go get him! Now!" Lucy yells, trying to grab the siren but with each attempt, she was thrown away.

"Dammit! The fucking doors locked! Runes are all over the door and walls! What do we do!?" Gray bellows.

Magical runes barred the door and walls to Makarovs office, preventing sound nor image to go in or out of the room untill the caster will them to do otherwise. The handy work of the master.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" The spirits tears fell heavily from her eyes and her entire being ached for the embrace of her holder.

Her hands were on either side of her head and she was on her knees, her tears falling heavily from her eyes and her whole being glowing in gold. The panic was not letting up and a sinking feeling was taking her over. With Natsu gone she was nothing. With Natsu gone she was hollow. Without Natsu she's alone, she's cold without him, she's vulnerable without him, she's nothing without him.

"WHERE! IS! NATSU!?"

_Makarovs Office:_

"Your... Zerefs Brother?" Makarovs mutters in utter disbelief.

Natsu nods. "Yeah... He resurrected me as E.N.D... I'm almost as old as he is... I can't even remember him but when I think of him... I feel... Happy..." He did.

He had someone, a real family member. Someone who was related to him. He's wondered for so long if he had any relatives, something to show that he wasn't truely alone and he found it.

It just wasn't in the best of places.

This revalation was not something the mages saw coming. Natsu was the brother of the darkest wizard in history, a demon of over 400 years, and he felt a happiness when he thought of his brother.

How could this kind, sincere man be the brother of Zeref and an all powerful demon? It just didn't make sense.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the master speaks. "How did you find this out my son?" He asks quietly.

"I had... A revelation I guess... He came to me in my dreams and revealed everything to me one night... The night I left..." He sobs. "I fought Igneel, master... We fought and he's the one who sealed me away... I can feel my power returning... An evil is awakening in me... I don't know what to do..."

Natsu has never been so lost, Tartaros paled in comparison. What was he going to do? He felt a darkness brew inside of him and it was getting harder to ignore with each passing day. He felt the evil of his magic surge through his veins, sometimes overpowering his dragon slayer magic. Its as if another side of Natsu was breaking free from a prison within him. A part he's never known about.

The pinkette continues to silently cry, the males in the room having nothing to say. What could they say?

"I'm a monster..." Natsu whispers.

***BOOM* **

An explosion was just heard from the guild and the occupants of the room snap to attention.

"What in the hell was that?" Laxus yells.

The occupants of the room all jump to their feet, on edge. A massive explosion was just heard from downstairs and concentrating hard enough, they could make out massive quantaties of power in the air.

Gajeel smells around the air and is shocked by what he smelled. Pure magic energy was infecting the air but it somehow smelt different. It had a tad darker tint to it but it was massive. He looks towards the pinkette and sees him with the same realization.

"What the fucks goin on down there?" Gajeel says queitly.

Makarov goes to the door and undoes the runes, Erza at his side. Before opening the doors, Makarov looks back and gives the dragon slayers a look of worry. He gulps and opens the door, a sight one only sees in a dreams standing before them.

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall:_

The entire guild hall was in chaos.

Fairy Tail members scrambled for cover while Lucy and Gray tried to reach for a golden orb floating in the air. All were shocked at what they saw but Natsu felt an immediate tug at his heart, a tightness of his throat.

"What's going on!" Makarov yells in a panic, running towards the duo.

"MASTER!" Lucy yells in relief. "Wheres Natsu!?" She questions swiftly.

"He's over there. Why do you need Na-"

"NATSU!"

Makarov was cut short as a scream from the golden orb silenced him. The orb dimmed and the figure of Aquarius was shown to all. She was on her knees, hands on either side of her head, crying heavily while yelling desperatly for Natsu.

"NATSU! You have to help her! She's gone into a panic! Please, do something!" Lucy begs.

Natsu felt frozen.

Aquarius looked so broken and fragile at the moment, far worse than she did on the train. He was only gone a few minutes, how could things go so wrong so fast.

He could hear the amount of dispair and anguish in her words and he could almost hear the cracking of her heart at the realization that he wasn't there. He wasn't there to protect her, to care for her, and to assure her that he was always with her. She was broken without him and he could see that in her desperately searching blue eyes.

"Aquarius!" Natsu shouts. "I'm right here! Calm down, I promised you remember!? I'll never leave you Aquarius! You're stuck with me!" He needed to calm her down. He didn't like seeing her in such a state and he'd do everthing in his power to keep her happy like she was before.

"N-N-Natsu?" Aquarius says with a tremble, her eyes settling on the pink haired man and her pained expression lessoning instantly.

Relief was washing over her.

All goes quiet in the guild hall. All watch the interaction between the two. Aquarius was just staring at Natsu with need and longing, while Natsu was looking onto Aqaurius with apology and forgivness.

Natsu smiles softly at the woman, extending his arms out. "It's me Aqaurius. Come here, I'm here and I always will be. I promised you... I'll be with you till the end of time..." A tenderness in his voice.

The light illuminates even less and she rises slightly, her bottom lip trembling. Tears of joy overwhelming her.

"You're here..." She cries, a look of reprieve coming to her face. "You didn't leave... You're here..." Her voice held need. A need to have the dragon slayer in her life. He was her other half, literally. She wouldn't be able to live without the man. Her heart as well as her soul felt a need for the man and an undying feeling of want seemed to brew in her heart.

A feeling she's had for the man since the day her saved her.

Natsu grins his famous grin, closing his eyes. "I'll always be here... No matter what happens in the future... I'll always be here... Your my better half..." He says with a soft pallet.

The guild were in awe at the display of affection between the two. Most of the members were looking at the two with soft gazes. Lucy couldn't help but shed tears of joy for the two, some other females following her.

"C'mon. Come home." Natsu whispers, a blush on his face.

He was her home.

"NATSU!" Aquarius yells, diving for the pinkette.

She impacts his chest and both land on the ground with a thud. Natsu groans at the impact but Aquarius just cries heavily into his chest, nuzzling the spot with care. Her hands were in his hair while his wrapped around her waist, holding the other close.

Sobbing into his chest, she rises to meet his eyes. A reliefed expression written all over her face. "I-I thought you left... I thought I'd never see you again... Please, don't ever leave again." She pleas, her tears falling to his bare chest.

Cupping the sirens cheek, Natsu gazes fondly into her deep blue eyes. "Never... I'll be here no matter what... Together... Forever..." The words 'Together' and 'Forever' felt so natural to say to the woman. They held meaning behind them, far deeper than anyone could comprehend. In just his words, Aquarius felt his warmth. She felt promise, and she felt his soul.

The feeling was nice.

***Flash***

"Eh~ You two are so cute~" Mira squeals, camera in hand.

Natsu sweat drops at the majins actions and Aquarius simply blushes, burrying her face back to his chest.

"Way to go Mira... You should've let them go a little longer." Erza says, wiping a tear from her eye.

"They really are cute, aren't they?" Lucy says, sniffling lightly.

Makarov too smiles at the pair on the floor. "What was that Natsu?" He questions.

Natsu sighs, closing his eyes once more. "A consequence of the soul binding. She can't let me out of her sight without going into a panic. As for that golden aura, I'm not sure." Natsu says quieltly.

"So she can't leave your side I take it? Not even for a second?" Gray asks.

Natsu nods. "Yeah. I don't know if its permenant but for the time being, I can't leave her side."

"Gihee. So hows the bathroom gonna work?" Gajeel asks, trying to lighten the mood further.

Natsu blushes as does Aquarius. This only casued the guild amusment.

"Ha. Looks like you two will be sharing a shower. Isn't that gonna be fun." Laxus jokes, leaving to go to the bar.

"Woohoo! Natsu's finally got himself a lady! I say that calls for a drink!" Cana yells, taking her seat on Laxus' lap.

***CHEERS***

_"How can they just brush this off so easily?" _Natsu questions internally.

Aquarius just whimpers, nuzzling his chest in fright. This causes Natsu pain. It hurt her more than he realized, him being gone. He wasn't even gone for that long but it still casued her to go into panic yet again. He'd do go to remember this information, for he'd never want to cause the woman pain ever again.

"It's okay. You want to go sit down? Get some food in us, I'm starving." Natsu suggests with a smile.

Aquarius nods into his chest and Natsu lifts her and heads over to an emply table, seating the woman next to him.

"What sounds good right now?" He asks, kneeling next to the seated woman.

She blushes. "Whatever you're eating."

Natsu chuckles but nods. "Hey Mira!" He shouts.

"Yes Natsu?" The majin shouts from the bar.

"Can I get some soup over here? A glass of water for Aquarius too!" He requests, smiling at his long time friend.

Mira smiles. "Sure thing! I'll get it over in a jiff!" Her cheery attitude was infectious, casuing Aquarius some comfort.

"Ahhh~... What a day..." Natsu says tiredly. Taking a seat next to Aquarius, his head leaned back.

He'd have to get used to this. He didn't know her need for him extenended so far. She relief on his presense heavily and he'd make sure she was never pushed to that level of panic again.

"Here you go! Kinana's getting your soup ready!" Mira says, placing a glass of water infront of the siren. "You two are lucky the guild isn't being nosey. I for one would like a full explenation." She adds, sly smile on her face.

Natsu grunts, opening an eyes to gaze at the smiling majin. Something was off about her and it definetly was her scent. It was mixed with another.

Strawberries.

"Heh. I'll tell you once you tell me why I smell Erza all over you." He says queitly. "Been going at it a lot lately huh? You reek of strawberries." He chuckles as he sees Mira blush, steam rushing off her face.

"I-I-I-I" She stutters. Her brain seeming to be fried.

"Haha. Don't need to tell me. Just teasing. Congrats, hope you two are happy together." He says kindly. Closing his eyes again.

Mira is snapped out of her stupor by Natsu's kind words. He was always so sweet when it came to the little things. She smiles sofly at the man and goes over to hug his head.

"Thank you..." She whispers.

Natsu smiles, lifting his arms to hug her back.

Aquarius just quietly sips her water and looks on with jealousy, a dark aura radiating off of her. She didn't like the tender moment between the two and she was tempted to throw a punch at the woman hugging her keeper.

"I'll be back with your soup Natsu. Thanks for being so sweet, and try to keep it a secret. We're not ready to tell yet." Mira says flustered.

Natsu nods. "They'll all be okay with it. Gonna be a shocker and I'm sure you'll fuel the male populations wet dreams." He chuckles.

Mira groans. "Don't remind me." She says, going back to the bar.

Shaking his head, Natsu looks at Aquarius. "No need to get all jealous. She's taken."

The sirens head snaps towards Natsu, a massive blush on her face. "I-I-I-I wasn't jea-"

"Oh please. I could feel murder rolling off you. Your the possesive type huh?" He jokes.

As Aquarius was about to reply, Kinana arrives at the table with Lucy, soup in hand.

"Eat up you two! Hope you enjoy and it's good to have you back Natsu." She says kindly, hugging Natsu who hugs her in return.

"Thanks, good to be back." He replies. The same feeling of jealousy radiating off of a certain woman.

Lucy giggles, taking a seat next to Aquarius. "Someones jealous~" She sings.

Aqaurius just huffs and takes up her spoon, taking an angry sip of the amazing soup.

"This is actually pretty good." She says with a wide eyed expression.

Lucy nods. "Mira's the best cook ever. She can cook anything." She comments.

Aqaurius just continues to devour the soup, eating at a fast pace, taking Natsu's bowl.

"Guess I'm not hungy?" Natsu chuckles, watching the siren eat like a rabid animal.

"So Natsu... How powerful have you become?" Gray asks, taking a seat next to him.

Natsu smiles. "More powerful than you ice-queen." Natsu boasts, liking the face Gray took.

"Tch. With my Devil-Slayer magic I could easily kick your ass. We should have a fight to see whos stronger. Your not the only one whos been training." Gray says cooly, his eyes taking a red hue.

A massive amount of power began to seep from Gray as a black marking made its way to his face. His hair changed to that of his fathers and Natsu could of sworn it was him for a moment.

"Just like old times?" Gray says lowly, throwing an icy punch at Natsu's face.

It connects and Natsu goes flying, Lucy rolling her eyes and Aquarius stiffening. A look of anger on her face.

Natsu had landed on a bench and was covered by the rubble. Makarov was too drunk to notice and Erza was no where to be seen, Mira also being missing.

The guild goes silent.

Gray smiles smugly at the downed dragon slayer "Wow, one shot to take you down flame-brain?" He taunts.

In a flash, Natsu bolts foward, a trail of fire following him. He kicks Gray in the chest, sending him flying to a wall. The guild goes silent even more and anticipation was felt throughout the building.

Its been too long since there was a good fight.

"That all you got Gray?" Natsu says lowly, his head tilted to the side in a menacing mannor.

Gray rises from the rubble and scoffs. "If thats all you got then this is gonna be easy! Get ready! Your going down!" He yells, charging an attack.

Natsu grins wickedly, his fire engulfing him, his demonic side unveiling slightly. "Finally..." He mutters queitly.

"NOOOOOO!" Comes a scream from Aquarius.

Natsu and Gray both look towards the woman and see the same golden aura surrounding her but this time, streams of water jetted out also.

4 particularly thick streams of water were by her side, seeming to have a mind of their own. Tears brimmed her eyes and she looked on with hatred towards Gray.

"You don't hurt him!" She screams, shoting a massive jet of water at Gray.

Gray simply freezes the attack but was still shocked at the hostility towards him.

"Woah there. Calm down, were only playing." Natsu reasons. Going over to the siren and taking her in his arms.

On contact the aura and water disapear and she clings tightly to the dragon slayer, crying once more.

"I won't let anyone hurt you..." She whispers through tears.

Another consequence being discorvered.

"We were only playing, nothing to get all wo-"

"NO! I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT YOU!" She bellows, tackling Natsu to the floor. "YOU ALL WON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Again the guild is shocked. More and more was beginning to be uncovered as the day went by. A vow to not let anyone harm Natsu was evident in her words. In her tone was a promise of pain to anyone who dared harm Natsu.

Natsu just hugs the spirit as she cries unto him. A feeling of guilt agian taking him. Yet another thing he'd need to watch out for as not to hurt her.

Gray sighs. "Well, we won't be fighting for awhile. Don't like making girls cry. Sorry bout that." He says simply.

Natsu nods. "Wasn't your fault."

Makarov sigh. _"Such a strange consequence. I'll need to look into this more. Thank Mavis no one sensed Natsu's demonic aura. We'll keep it a secret for now."_ He thinks.

Lucy goes over to the two and kneels next to them, stroking Aquarius' hair. "It's alright." She whispers.

Natsu sighs, taking the woman in his arms as he stands. "Lets go home Aquarius. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He says, walking out of the guild with Lucy in tow. "Happy, can you stay with Lisanna tonight? I promise you can stay tomorrow... I just... I need a moment..." He says tiredly.

The exceed nods. Senseing his fathers distress. "Okay. You better bring me a fish tomorrow though!" He commands from Lisanna's arms.

Natsu nods. "Of course." He says simply, exiting the guild.

The guild all watch Natsu leave. They were happy he was back but he seemed so secretive now. So much was different about him and they knew little about why. Hopefully in time they would.

_With Natsu:_

"Want to go to your house?" Natsu says to Lucy. Holding a sleeping Aquarius bridal style.

"We'll go to yours. I've kept it clean and even put a bed. Should be big enough for all three of us." Lucy says with a blush.

"You kept my house clean?"

"We all did. It still looks the same but has been fixed up. I hope you like it."

The guild had kept Natsu's house cleans as a present for him for when he finally returned. The outside was fixed and a nice soft king sized bed was placed in his new bedroom. Something the entire guild thought he'd enjoy.

Natsu smiles. "You guys are the best."

_Natsu's Home:_

Walking into his house he could really get a feel for how much it had changed. It was now made of brick and stood two stories tall. The walls were painted an alluring grey, beautiful hardwood floors complimenting the walls. He now had a nice big living room with a light grey couch, white coffee table, some drawers, a few sectionals, and a few lamps.

He finally had a usable kitchen. More hardwood foors, nice big table, fridge, sink, cabinets, pantry, everthing your tipical kitchen needed.

"Wow." Natsu mutters in disbelief.

Lucy smiles warmly at Natsu, hugging his right arm. "We missed you so much... This was the only way we could feel close to you... We're all so glad your back..." Lucy says tearily.

Natsu wraps an arm around the blonde and brings her close. "I'm never leaving you guys again... It hurts me so much to see what I've done to all of you... Especially you..." He says queitly.

Lucy just nuzzles his chest, letting her tears fall. She didn't want to bring up the conversation she had with Aquarius. Too much had happened today and adding that would only cause Natsu more stress.

"C'mon. Lets go to bed." Natsu says, leading Lucy up some stairs into his bedroom which was painted a darker gray with black drapes hiding the window on the eastern wall, a massive bed on the wall opposite him, a dresser, closet and bathroom completing the room.

"Carpets soft." Natsu comments, running his hand along the grey carpet.

Lucy nods and takes off her boots as well as her socks, not bothering to change and just crawls into the bed. Natsu sets down Aquarius opposite Lucy, taking off her sandles. He takes off his own boots and moves to the middle of the women, both snuggling to his side.

"I wish it could be like this always." Lucy murmurs

"Me too."

A few moments go by and the blonde and pinkette soon fall asleep. A lot has happened in such a short time and all knew there was more to come. Whether it be more consequences or an unknown agreement to the soul binding, they all needed to be ready for anything for they understood nothing of the full drawbacks of preforming such a ritual.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally! Got the new chapter done, how was it? Thought it was pretty good my self but what'd you all think? Did I make you cry? Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews, really makes me smile. So sorry on the lag of "In My Time of Need"! I'll try to get to it ASAP, I feel horrible for leaving you all without a second chapter!**

**I did a lot of hinting this chapter. There was a special word I used that should give an insight on what I'm gonna do with Aquarius and her magic. Also some key words. Being her 'keeper' will be explained in due time as well as the golden aura, the man in black, why Natsu ate his death magic (should know now), and more! When I refer to Aquarius as a 'spirit' I just do it to switch it up. She's no longer a spirit but I'll refer to her as one a lot. Don't mean to confuse anyone. **

**Also! Some people always ask why I always make Lucy and Erza lesbians. Well there's a simple answer to that, and that is I hate when Lucy and Erza are paired with men that are not Natsu. Plain and simple. If their not with him then their with each other and if not that then with some other girl. Deal with it!**

**Development will happen next chapter and a massive confrontation will be met. Guess who it is!**

**On a very important note, do you want a lemon(s) in this story? I don't think I've said there would be but do you want me to put one? Won't be for a while but do you want one in this story? Let me know.**

**Well peeps thats about it. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed. "Royal Decisions" is up next! Look out for that. I'll see you all next time, bye bye!**

**Earth Dragon Arnighte Seal of Approval**

**-David115**


End file.
